Embrasements
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU 5B. A la mort de leur mère Zelena, Agathe et Zoé découvrent dans son testament sa dernière requête les invitant à lever le voile sur leurs origines, même si la vérité est un incendie qui, en mettant à nu de vieux secrets de famille, risquerait bien d'embraser leur vie à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui une vieille fanfiction dont la première version date de février 2016 - soit avant la diffusion de la saison 5B - mais que je n'avais jamais publiée parce que je la trouvais trop sombre. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai reprise en modifiant quelques éléments du scénario.**

 **Elle est plus ou moins canon, à ceci près qu'un mois s'est écoulé entre le retour de tout le monde des Enfers et la mort de Robin. Ce qui arrive ensuite n'est pas pris en compte.**

 **Si vous avez lu ma fanfiction _Requiem_ , celle-ci est dans la même veine, avec une enquête, des secrets de famille et du drama.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

 **Embrasement de Zelena**

oOo

« Nous sommes donc ici réunis pour l'ouverture du testament de Zelena Mills, décédée le 22 avril dernier, en présence de ses filles, Agathe Calypso Mills, née le 6 mars 2015 à 19h08, et Zoé Ariane Mills, née le 6 mars 2015 à 19h13, toutes deux dans la ville de Storybrooke et âgées en ce jour de dix-huit ans. La lecture du testament sera assurée par moi même, Gregory Eldingar, d'après les dernières volontés de la défunte. »

Pas un seul bruit ne vint interrompre le notaire tandis qu'il récitait un discours qu'il connaissait sans doute par cœur pour le répéter encore et encore à chaque nouveau décès.

C'était pourtant une belle journée : en cette matinée de fin avril, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et la température avoisinait les trente degrés. Zoé songea amèrement qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adoré cette journée.

Seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau, et pas des moindres : sa mère était morte.

Morte.

Zelena était _morte_.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux menacèrent de se mettre à couler à flots et Zoé dut se faire violence pour les retenir.

Ne surtout pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas devant Agathe.

Agathe, qui se tenait bien droite sur son siège, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses genoux, le regard inexpressif.

Agathe, qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

 _Ne pleure pas, Zoé. Elle, elle n'a jamais pleuré pour nous_ , lui avait-elle dit.

Zoé se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur le notaire qui déchira précautionneusement une enveloppe dont il tira une lettre qu'il déplia. Elle entraperçut brièvement l'écriture soignée de sa mère.

Gregory se racla la gorge mais hésita avant de commencer à lire.

« Je dois vous dire que ce testament est assez... inhabituel. Il n'y a aucune indication concernant le partage de ses biens ou de son argent – je suppose qu'il faudra vous arranger entre vous. »

Agathe claqua la langue d'un air mécontent. Devinant son impatience d'en finir, il entama enfin la lecture :

 _A ma sœur Regina, je lègue la petite clé dorée._

 _A ma fille Agathe, je lègue la bague sertie d'améthystes._

 _A ma fille Zoé, je lègue la chevalière argentée._

 _A Agathe et Zoé,_

 _Vous lisez ces mots car je suis morte – j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous les dire de vive voix mais c'est trop tard, désormais. Le silence a gagné, et je ne suis plus là pour le briser._

 _Je me suis tue des années mais je vous parle aujourd'hui._

 _Le temps des secrets doit d'achever, les mensonges doivent s'embraser._

 _Agathe, le notaire va te remettre un dessin : il est destiné à ton père adoptif. Retrouve-le et donne le-lui._

 _Zoé, le notaire va te remettre un dessin : il est destiné à ton père biologique. Retrouve-le et donne le-lui._

 _Il y a deux autres dessins : l'un est pour votre tante. Allez-lui remettre, je vous en prie._

 _Le dernier vous sera remis quand ils auront été donnés à leur destinataire._

 _Alors, le temps des secrets s'achèvera et les mensonges s'embraseront._

 _De leurs cendres renaîtra, je l'espère, quelque chose de beau._

 _Votre mère._

Gregory acheva sa lecture d'une voix posée et les fixa tour à tour, guettant leurs réactions. Agathe pinça les lèvres.

« Des... dessins ? »

Le notaire ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une autre grande enveloppe. Puis, il en sortit trois dessins, laissant le dernier à l'intérieur. Zoé fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas tous identiques mais tous représentaient des flammes. Gregory en déposa un devant chacune d'elles et laissa le dernier au milieu.

« Celui-là est pour votre tante. Je suppose qu'elle voulait que vous le lui remettiez toutes les deux. »

Zoé saisit son dessin et l'observa. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son père biologique ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était mort peu après sa naissance...

« C'est impossible, » déclara Agathe d'une voix sèche. « Je n'ai pas de père adoptif. Mon père est mort il y a des années. »

« C'est pourtant ce qui est écrit, » rétorqua posément Gregory. « Et croyez-moi, si c'est votre mère qui l'a écrit, alors c'est la vérité. »

« Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?! »

De rage, Agathe s'était levée et le fusillait du regard.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit ? Notre mère s'est tue. Du jour au lendemain, elle a cessé de parler, a cessé de bouger, à cessé de vivre. Elle a passé cinq ans dans ce foutu hôpital à dessiner des foutues flammes toute la journée. Nous avons supplié et pleuré pour qu'elle parle, encore et encore, mais elle n'a jamais daigné nous décrocher un seul foutu mot en cinq ans ! Alors n'osez pas me parler de ce qu'elle était, parce que vous ne savez _rien_. »

Zoé lui décocha un regard horrifié qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Sa tirade achevée, elle se rassit, quelque peu calmée.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose, » confirma Gregory. « Mais ça, je le sais. »

Agathe le fixa dans les yeux sans broncher. Le notaire déposa devant elle une bague sertie d'améthystes, et devant Zoé une chevalière argentée. Il plaça à côté du troisième dessin une petite clé dorée.

« Voici votre héritage. »

Zoé fit tourner la chevalière entre ses doigts. Elle était réhaussée d'un onyx sur lequel était gravée la lettre H. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet objet avant.

« Que sommes-nous supposées faire de ça ? » interrogea Agathe.

« Ce que vous voudrez : cela vous appartient, désormais. Néanmoins, je vous conseillerai de ne pas vous en débarrasser trop vite... »

Agathe fourra la bague sans sa poche avant de se lever et de saisir le dessin destiné à Regina et la clé dorée.

« Ça suffit. Cette comédie a assez duré. Nous irons remettre le dessin à Regina, mais nous n'en ferons pas plus. Je n'ai pas de père adoptif, et notre père biologique est mort, peu importe que qu'en a dit notre mère. Viens, Zoé. »

Elle faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas s'énerver encore. Sans même l'attendre, elle quitta précipitament le bureau.

Zoé se leva à son tour mais hésita avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Que devait-elle faire ? Son esprit était totalement embrouillé et ses pensées ressemblaient plus ou moins à une pelote de ficelle.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait mais sa mère était morte.

Sa mère était morte et elle ne parlerait plus jamais. Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant cinq ans et ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Sa mère était morte mais elle lui avait demandé de retrouver son père biologique, pour que le temps des secrets s'achève et que les mensonges s'embrasent.

Mais Agathe avait peut-être raison. Zelena n'avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi attendre de mourir ? Pourquoi attendre de mourir et laisser une lettre, quatre dessins, deux bagues et une petite clé en guise d'héritage ?

Zoé crispa les poings. Sa mère était morte et les avait abandonnées – une seconde fois.

« Je garderai les dessins, » dit Gregory. « Vous n'en voulez peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, vous viendrez les chercher. »

Elle acquiesça pensivement et tourna les talons.

« La vérité est comme un brasier : une fois allumé, rien ne peut plus l'arrêter. »

Elle ne se retourna pas.

.

Agathe attendait Zoé devant le bureau du notaire, une main enfoncée dans sa poche, l'autre tenant le dessin destiné à Regina. Elle fulminait. Même morte, sa mère ne la laissait pas en paix.

Elle était morte en se taisant – il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle parle maintenant.

Zoé la rejoignit. Agathe fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas pris son dessin. Elle non plus n'accordait donc aucune importance à ces fariboles originaires de l'esprit détraqué de leur mère.

« Dépêchons-nous, » suggéra t-elle. « Plus vite nous auront donné ce dessin à Regina, plus vite cette histoire sera terminée. »

D'ailleurs, tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dès le lendemain, où l'enterrement de Zelena aurait lieu. Après, tout serait définitivement fini.

Tout irait bien.

« Comment fais-tu ? »

L'exclamation de Zoé fit sursauter Agathe. Les yeux de sa sœur brillaient d'incompréhension.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester si impassible ? »

« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? »

Il semblait à Agathe qu'elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois en trois petits jours.

« Je... elle était notre mère, et toi... tu... tu ne sembles même pas _triste_! »

Agathe retint un long soupir agacé. Elles avaient beau être jumelles, elles n'avaient pas le même point de vue sur bon nombre de choses, en particulier celui-ci.

Zoé était plus naïve, plus émotive et avait une fâcheuse tendance à chercher des excuses à Zelena.

« J'ai arrêté d'être triste pour notre mère il y a bien longtemps. »

Elle fit un imperceptible pas en arrière, comme blessée.

« Comment peux-tu... »

« Elle nous a _abandonnées_! »

Agathe ne put contenir sa voix qui monta dans les aigus. On pouvait sans difficulté y déceler toute sa rage et sa colère. Mais pas sa tristesse. Il n'y avait plus de tristesse en elle.

Le silence de Zelena l'avait anhilée en même temps que l'amour.

Zelena l'avait trahie de la pire des façons : après des années à lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle serait là pour elle, elle s'était tue et l'avait abandonnée.

« Elle a tout brûlé... l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse. Nous étions heureuses et elle a tout brûlé. Elle a tout foutu en l'air et tu voudrais que je sois _triste_? »

Zoé avait les larmes aux yeux. Agathe aussi.

Hélas, les pleurs n'avaient jamais été suffisants pour éteindre le feu.

.

 _Zelena fixait Hadès, horrifiée. A un mètre de lui, Robin gisait sur le sol, mort, et Regina regardait sa vie s'effondrer autour d'elle._

 _Elle ne reconnassait pas celui qu'elle avait ramené avec elle des Enfers, un mois plus tôt._

 _« Hadès ? » le pressa t-elle. « Pourquoi... »_

 _Il lui jeta un regard indifférent._

 _« Avec ces deux là, impossible de bâtir un nouveau royaume. »_

 _Un frisson parcourut son échine. Tant de froideur..._

 _Ce n'était pas celui qui partageait sa vie depuis un mois. Ce n'était pas celui qui la serrait contre lui chaque nuit, qui l'embrassait tendrement, qui l'aidait à s'occuper d'Agathe, sa fille, qui lui jurait un amour éternel dès qu'il en avait l'occasion._

 _« Mais tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de... »_

 _Elle avisa le Cristal Olympien dans sa main._

 _« Alors c'est ça que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps ? Tu essayais de le réparer ? »_

 _L'horrible vérité l'atteignit avec force. Elle entendait presque son cœur se fracasser en un milliard de morceaux._

 _« Depuis tout ce temps, tu m'as menti. »_

 _Silence._

 _« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Tu voulais juste le pouvoir. »_

 _Nouveau silence._

 _Des larmes brouillant sa vue, elle l'envoya valser à travers la pièce d'un simple geste de la main. Surpris, il lâcha le Cristal, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir avant de le menacer avec._

 _« Je veux que tu retournes aux Enfers. »_

 _« Zelena... » tenta t-il de la supplier._

 _« Non ! » l'interrompit-elle avec rage._

 _Elle peinait de plus en plus à retenir ses larmes._

 _« Retourne aux Enfers, et ne reviens jamais. Si jamais je te revois... »_

 _Elle jeta un regard équivoque au Cristal._

 _Heureusement, il n'insista pas – s'il l'avait fait, elle aurait cédé, se serait jetée sur lui en le suppliant de lui pardonner._

 _Il disparut dans un nuage de flammes._

 _Zelena s'embrasa._

.

« Pour moi, vous dîtes ? »

« C'est ce qui était écrit dans le testament, en tout cas. »

Regina saisit délicatement la petite clé dorée. Pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il sembla à Zoé qu'elle reconnut l'objet.

« Tu as déjà vu ça ? » demanda Agathe.

« Non. »

« Et ça ? » reprit-elle en lui montrant la bague sertie d'améthystes que Zelena lui avait léguée.

Cette fois, elle hésita plus longuement. Elle savait, bien sûr. Elle savait mais ne savait pas si elle devait leur révéler la vérité.

Une fois allumé, le feu devient vite incontrôlable.

« Zelena avait l'habitude de la porter il y a quelques années. C'est un vieux bijou de famille. »

« C'est étrange, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec, » rétorqua Agathe.

Regina lui jeta un regard d'excuse. Elle s'excusait, peut-être de leur mentir, peut-être d'autre chose, Zoé ne put déterminer quoi. Le feu resterait éteint encore un moment.

« Et... ça ? » interrogea Zoé en sortant de sa poche la chevalière en argent. « Ce n'est pas à elle, il y a un H gravé dessus. »

Sa tante ne put cacher la lueur sombre qui naquit dans ses yeux chocolat, ni la pure haine qu'elle semblait éprouver pour cet objet – ou son propriétaire ?

« Je ne sais pas, » rétorqua t-elle un peu séchement. « Je ne connais pas la liste de tous les objets de Zelena. »

Agathe soupira de dépit, un peu agacée, et lui tendit le dessin.

« Ca aussi, c'est pour toi. »

Pendant que Regina observait le dessin d'une mine circonspecte, elle déclara :

« Elle nous en aussi laissé un. Elle veut que je le remette à mon père adoptif et Zoé à son père biologique. »

Regina avala brusquement sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » attaqua Agathe. « Je n'ai pas de père adoptif, pas vrai ? »

Il y avait une supplication derrière sa question. Agathe voulait que Regina confirme, qu'elle confirme que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge de leur mère, crée de toute pièce par son cerveau détraqué dans une crise de démence.

Mais si mensonge il y avait, ce n'était pas là qu'il se trouvait.

« Je... je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, » souffla Regina.

Mais tout chez elle, de son expression déchirée jusqu'à sa voix tremblante, criait qu'elle pensait le contraire. La vérité était là, tapie au fond d'elle, et menaçait de s'embraser et de tout détruire.

Mais quelque chose poussait Regina à l'étouffer. Agathe la fixa avec une détermination nuancée de colère.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Ravalant ses larmes de rage, elle courût s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Zoé le savait, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne croyait pas Regina...

C'était juste qu'elle ne voulait pas la croire. Toutes leurs certitudes, qu'elles pensaient pourtant solides, venaient de voler brusquement en éclats.

« Je suis désolée, » lui glissa Regina en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Je sais... »

Elle savait mais ça ne changeait rien. Zelena était morte et laissait derrière elle un héritage brûlant.

.

 _Zelena observait d'un œil morne Regina rassurer les nouveaux venus avec l'aide de Snow et David. Le hall de l'hôpital était bondé et elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait là. Dans ses bras, Agathe venait juste de s'endormir._

 _Regina vint la rejoindre._

 _« Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. »_

 _« Je vois ça. »_

 _Sa voix était triste, éteinte. Comme toujours depuis qu'elle l'avait chassé de sa vie._

 _C'était pour mettre fin à son règne une bonne fois pour toutes que Regina et tous les autres s'étaient rendus aux Enfers deux jours plus tôt. Ils y avaient découvert de nombreux prisonniers toujours vivants qu'ils avaient décidé de ramener avec eux à Storybrooke._

 _Mais aucune trace d'Hadès. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé._

 _« Tu te rends compte, il y a même une femme enceinte... » poursuivit Regina en désignant un couple à quelques mètres d'elles. « Son mari a discuté un peu avec nous sur le chemin du retour. Il s'appelle Gregory et il affirme avoir été fait prisonnier le premier. Il a dû passer des années enfermé... »_

 _« Hmm... »_

 _Zelena dévisageait Gregory et sa femme avec une certaine jalousie. Ils étaient fatigués mais semblaient heureux._

 _Sentiment qu'elle ne connaîtrait sans doute plus jamais._

.

Regina observait d'un œil morne la tombe de sa sœur. L'enterrement venait de s'achever et tout le monde était parti sauf elle. Elle faisait tourner la petite clé dorée que Zelena lui avait léguée entre ses doigts : elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour cet objet.

Elle savait ce que c'était, bien sûr, et elle savait aussi ce qu'elle ouvrait. Mais le temps n'était pas encore venu. D'abord, Agathe et Zoé devaient découvrir l'horrible vérité.

Et ensuite...

« J'ai menti pour toi, Zelena. Je mens depuis toutes ces années, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire. Je suis fatiguée de mentir, mais je continuerai parce que je t'ai fait une promesse. Et je la tiendrai. »

Regina n'avait jamais été du genre à rompre ses promesses – même celles qu'elles aurait souhaité ne jamais faire.

« J'espère que tu as cessé de brûler là où tu es... »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se détourna et s'éloigna. Cependant, elle ne quitta pas le cimetière pour autant. Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à visiter.

En arrivant devant la tombe qu'elle cherchait, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement sous l'émotion. Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu'il était parti et la douleur ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Elle avait juste appris à vivre avec.

« Zelena est morte, » murmura t-elle. « Et tous ses secrets sont en train de ressurgir. La vérité déversera un torrent de feu sur nous. »

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ses doigts se serrèrent automatiquement sur la clé dorée qui reposait dans sa poche.

« Ta fille va bien, » ajouta t-elle. « Elle ne sait toujours rien, bien sûr... mais bientôt, elle devrait connaître toute l'histoire. »

Bientôt, elle découvrirait que son père n'était pas un alcoolique mort dans un accident de voiture à New York comme on le lui avait toujours raconté, mais un héros au cœur d'or tué par le Dieu des Enfers.

« Je suis désolée, Robin. Tu ne méritais pas que ta mémoire soit profanée de la sorte... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. »

Le cœur douloureusement serré, elle tourna les talons et partit. Soulager sa conscience devant une tombe était une chose, affronter ses nièces en était une autre.

« Je pensais bien vous trouver ici. »

Regina se figea, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix grave et rauque qu'elle avait appris à éviter autant que possible. Elle fit volte-face et croisa le regard gris de Gregory Eldingar.

Il était l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé des Enfers dix-huit ans plus tôt. Depuis, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et était devenu le notaire de la ville.

Regina le méprisait purement et simplement pour une raison connue d'elle seule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Sa voix si froide contrastait avec ce chaud jour d'été et le soleil de plomb – comme si Zelena continuait de brûler là-haut.

« Agathe et Zoé n'ont pas pris les dessins, » déclara simplement Gregory.

« Eh bien ? »

« Rien. Je tenais juste à vous le signaler. »

« Cela vous soulage, je me trompe ? »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle d'un air tranquille. Regina avait toujours été bien incapable de le sonder : jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi impassible.

Comme s'il était tout en glace.

« Vous vous trompez, » la contredit-il.

« Pourtant, le fait qu'elles découvrent la vérité ne serait pas dans votre intérêt. »

« Ni dans le votre. »

Regina comprit immédiatement le message : ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher... je me trompe ? » rattaqua Gregory en l'imitant ironiquement.

« Pas autant que vous. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Elle ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de le fixer avec une révulsion qu'elle n'essayait même pas de dissimuler. Cependant, à son grand désespoir, ils étaient liés tous les deux par quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls dans tout Storybrooke à savoir.

Quelque chose, qui, quand Agathe et Zoé le découvriraient, risquerait de les embraser tous les deux.

.

« Zoé ! »

En entendant quelqu'un crier son nom, Zoé s'arrêta et se retourna, interloquée. Reconnaissant l'adolescente qui la rejoignit, elle l'accueillit par un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, Gabrielle. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien. Tu vas quelque part en particulier ? »

« Je vais voir Sebastian. J'ai besoin de son aide pour quelque chose. »

« Ça te dérange si je fais un bout de chemin avec toi ? J'ai terminé les cours plus tôt, aujourd'hui. »

« Pas du tout. »

Elles reprirent alors leur marche. Zoé nota que Gabrielle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea t-elle.

Zoé la connaissait depuis toujours et pouvait deviner ses sentiments rien qu'en observant son visage. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle avait ce don avec la plupart des gens. Peut-être était-ce dû à un grand sens de l'observation, ou alors à la compassion qu'elle éprouvait naturellement pour les autres.

Hélas, cela n'avait jamais marché avec sa mère – et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

« Oh, rien de spécial... c'est juste que... je me sens un peu perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Neal, lui, sait depuis toujours ce qu'il veut faire, et moi... » soupira Gabrielle.

« Oh... tu en as parlé à tes parents ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Et puis, j'ai quinze ans, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Je demanderai peut-être son avis à Neal. »

En parlant du loup, des voix familières attirèrent leur attention. Devant le poste de police, Emma sortit de sa voiture de patrouille, suivie de près par Neal. Agacée, la blonde extirpa deux adolescents du véhicule, les mains sur les hanches.

« J'exige des explications ! » fulmina Emma.

Zoé les reconnut : c'étaient les fils de Gregory Eldingar, le notaire. Le plus vieux, Ambroise, était avec elle dans certains cours, et son frère, Hector, avait l'âge de Gabrielle.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence.

Avisant leur présence, Neal vint les rejoindre. Depuis quelques mois, il s'était mis en tête de suivre Emma partout quand il n'était pas en cours, espérant devenir son assistant – ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'enquit Zoé.

« Emma les a surpris en train de taguer les murs du lycée... autant vous dire que ça ne lui a pas plu. »

Tous trois écoutèrent la blonde leur assurer que leurs parents allaient en entendre parler avant de les entraîner à l'intérieur du poste.

« Je vais rentrer, elle n'a sans doute plus besoin de moi. Tu viens, Gabrielle ? »

Zoé prit congé de ses deux amis et partit retrouver son ami Sebastian dans la boutique d'antiquités de son père où il l'aidait de temps à autre. Il était seul et époussetait les étagères. Elle fut ravie d'y trouver un peu de fraîcheur : une véritable canicule s'était abattue sur la ville depuis quelques jours, ce qui était étonnant pour le mois de mai. Aucun nuage de pluie ne venait obscurcir le ciel.

« Tiens, salut Zoé, » l'accueillit-il.

« Salut. Tu aurais un moment ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Bien sûr. C'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Ça. »

Elle sortit alors de sa poche la chevalière en argent que sa mère lui avait léguée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Fais-moi voir. »

Il saisit l'objet avec délicatesse et partit à la recherche d'une loupe pour mieux l'observer.

« Où est ton père ? » demanda Zoé.

« Il a quitté la ville ce matin avec ma mère. Ils sont partis en vacances en Floride. »

« Il se sont réconciliés, alors ? »

« Comme d'habitude, » s'esclaffa Sebastian.

Rumplestiltskin et Belle passaient en effet leur temps à se disputer, à se séparer quelques jours, puis revenir l'un vers l'autre car ils souffraient trop de l'éloignement. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, si bien que Sebastian ne s'alarmait jamais lorsque sa mère annonçait que tout était fini et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

« C'est une vieille bague, je pense. Elle est un peu abîmée sur les bords. »

« Elle est magique ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Il allait la lui rendre lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« Attends... il y a quelque chose gravé dessus. Regarde. »

Il tendit la loupe à Zoé. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une inscription à peine visible sur l'intérieur de la bague – κόλαση.

« C'est du grec, non ? »

« Oui, » confirma Sebastian. « Ça veut dire _Enfers_. »

« Enfers ? Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec le H qui est gravé sur l'onyx ? »

« C'est possible... »

Il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage et Zoé quitta la boutique, de nouvelles questions jaillissant dans son esprit chaque seconde. Cet objet n'avait fait qu'éveiller davantage de mystères – davantage de flammes.

D'où venait-il ? Qui était son propriétaire originel ? Et surtout, pourquoi Zelena le lui avait-elle légué ?

Elle voulait que Zoé retrouve son père biologique. Peut-être y avait-il un lien...

En passant devant le bureau de Gregory Eldingar, le notaire, elle s'arrêta. Puis, elle hésita.

Zoé n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité, ni d'affronter le torrent de feu qu'elle risquait de déclencher – qu'est-ce qui pourrait éteindre un pareil incendie ?

Pourtant, elle entra.

.

 _Les premiers temps furent paisibles. Regina faisait son deuil en silence, et elle aussi faisait le sien, d'une certaine façon._

 _« Il te manque ? » demanda sa sœur, une fois._

 _Ses poings se crispèrent. La colère se disputa au chagrin._

 _« A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi. Ça... ça vaut mieux comme ça, s'accord ? »_

 _Regina ferma les yeux et soupira._

 _« Très bien. »_

 _Il l'avait assez brûlée comme ça : pas question qu'il continue à la tourmenter indéfiniment._

.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça. »

Furieuse, les poings serrés, les cheveux roux en pétard, Agathe fusillait sa sœur du regard. Zoé serrait le dessin contre elle comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne le lui arrache.

« Inutile de t'énerver. Ma décision est prise. »

Sa colère diminua un peu, remplacée par une immense lassitude.

« Pourquoi, Zoé ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Nous en avons terminé avec le lycée, nous quittons Storybrooke dans deux petits mois pour nos études. Tout ça ne nous concerne plus. »

« Détrompe-toi. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blond foncé.

« Je sais que tout ça ne te plaît pas, et que tu es en colère contre elle. Mais c'est peut-être notre dernière chance de comprendre... alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer. »

Sans un autre mot, elle gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Agathe se retrouva seule avec ses pensées – Regina n'était pas encore rentrée de la mairie.

Machinalement, elle monta elle aussi à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de sa tante. Techniquement, elle en avait le droit, mais Regina n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié cette intrusion. Ignorant ce détail, elle s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle savait que c'était là qu'étaient rangés tous les cadres photos qui peuplaient autrefois la maison – avant que, dans un accès de colère, elle insiste pour qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire devant tous ces morceaux de son enfance. Pourtant, son regard s'assombrissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait celui, figé, de sa mère. Elle rangea les cadres et referma le tiroir avec plus de force que nécessaire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et observa longuement la bague que lui avait léguée sa mère. Elle était vraiment jolie, les améthystes captaient la lumière du soleil et envoyaient des reflets violets sur les murs. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant.

 _A toi pour toujours._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Regina avait affirmé que c'était un bijou de famille, or c'était typiquement le genre d'inscription qu'on trouvait sur une bague de fiançailles...

Le testament indiquait qu'elle devait retrouver son père adoptif. Y avait-il un rapport ? Qui donc pouvait être cet homme dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir ?

L'image du dessin de flammes vint danser devant ses yeux. Elle la chassa bien vite.

Certaines vérités étaient peut-être faites pour rester secrètes.

Pourtant, le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit. Et elle détestait ça.

.

Gregory Eldingar rangeait distraitement quelques papiers. Il avait fort à faire, en ce moment, mais n'était guère efficace car d'autres choses que son travail occupaient son esprit, ses fils en premier lieu. Ambroise et Hector n'étaient pas de mauvais garçons, seulement ils avaient une facheuse tendance à se faire remarquer un peu trop souvent. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de les canaliser.

Et puis, bien sûr, il ne cessait de penser à toute cette histoire concernant le testament de Zelena. Le dessin destiné à Agathe, posé sur le coin de son bureau, semblait le narguer. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiets.

Une semaine déjà depuis que Zoé était venue chercher le sien et toujours aucun signe de sa sœur.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme prévu...

Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans son bureau, le faisant sursauter, et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la personne à qui il était en train de songer.

« Bonjour, Agathe. »

Elle ne lui rendit pas son salut.

« Vous savez quelque chose à propos de mon père adoptif ? » l'interrogea t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la sonda du regard.

« Ça se pourrait. »

« Alors cessez cette comédie et expliquez-moi, » ordonna t-elle. « Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Qui vous en parlé ? »

« Votre mère. Quand je suis allé la voir à l'hôpital. »

« Vous... vous êtes allé voir ma mère ? Mais... pourquoi ? »

En guise de réponse, il poussa le dessin vers elle.

En proie à un véritable combat intérieur, Agathe le foudroyait du regard.

Puis, cédant à ses dernières réticences, elle l'attrapa délicatement et sortit sans un regard pour lui.

Pourtant, il n'éprouva aucun sentiment de victoire.

 _._

 _Regina frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bains._

 _« Zelena ? »_

 _Pas de réponse. Inquiète, elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Zelena était penchée au dessus du lavabo, les mains crispées sur le rebord. Elle ne portait pas de pantalon et sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient ramenés derrière ses oreilles._

 _« Zelena ? » répéta t-elle._

 _Sa sœur ne manifesta aucune réaction. Regina douta même qu'elle l'ait entendue._

 _« Zelena, Agathe pleure. Je crois qu'elle a faim. »_

 _Toujours pas de réaction. Cette fois, Regina commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. D'habitude, la simple mention de sa fille suffisait à interpeller Zelena. Elle se glissa silencieusement derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule avant de la forcer à se retourner. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui retourna littéralement l'estomac._

 _C'était un mélange de désespoir, de colère, de tristesse et surtout, de vide._

 _« Zelena, que se passe t-il ? Tu as un comportement... étrange depuis une semaine. »_

 _Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et baissa de nouveau la tête._

 _« Zelena, je t'en prie ! »_

 _Sa voix trembla et se brisa un peu – elle ne chercha pas à le cacher._

 _« Explique-moi... »_

 _« Regarde. »_

 _Zelena parla si bas que Regina crût avoir imaginé sa réponse. Cependant, elle décida d'obéir et regarda dans le lavabo ce que sa sœur fixait depuis tout à l'heure._

 _Son cœur se souleva quand elle identifia l'objet._

 _C'était un test de grossesse._

 _Et il était positif._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **De nouveaux mystères et la première révélation dans ce chapitre...**

Marie : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Requiem, cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur. Oui c'est une ambiance assez sombre, quelque chose de léger aurait été déplacé ici. Pour Zelena tu auras bientôt ta réponse ! J'aime aussi voir les enfants des héros et leur évolution, c'est un sujet sur lequel j'aime bien écrire. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Embrasement de Regina**

oOo

Zoé cacha mal sa joie en voyant revenir Agathe avec le dessin, ce soir là.

« Tu l'as pris ! »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, » l'interrompit-elle. « Je veux juste en finir avec cette histoire. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, de mauvaise humeur.

« Gregory Eldingar sait quelque chose, » maugréa t-elle. « Mais il refuse de me dire quoi. Tu savais qu'il lui a rendu visite, à l'hôpital ? »

Zoé lui fit signe que non. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elles avaient fini par éviter l'hôpital autant que possible avec le temps : y aller les rendait bien trop tristes – ou, dans le cas d'Agathe, un peu plus en colère à chaque fois.

Prudente, Zoé s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« Alors... » hésita t-elle. « Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? »

Agathe avait toujours été plus logique, plus méthodique qu'elle : de son côté, Zoé était plus créative et imaginative. Elles se complétaient bien, en général.

« Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment songé. Je suppose qu'il va falloir creuser du côté de notre héritage... »

Elle ressortit de sa poche la bague sertie d'améthystes que Zelena lui avait léguée.

« C'est une bague de fiançailles, » affirma t-elle. « Il y a une inscription à l'intérieur : _A toi pour toujours_. »

Zoé, qui avait glissé la chevalière sur une chaine et la portait en guise de pendentif, indiqua :

« Il y a aussi une inscription : c'est du grec, mais d'après Sebastian, ça veut dire _Enfers_. »

« Hmm... ça nous avance pas beaucoup », reconnut Agathe. « Il va falloir aller mener une enquête en ville. Ça un peut-être un rapport avec les prisonniers des Enfers que Regina et les autres ont délivré il y a longtemps, non ? »

Toutes deux venaient de naitre à cette époque.

« Possible, » admit Zoé. « La chevalière appartient peut-être à l'un d'eux. Mais, si je me souviens bien, aucun n'a de nom commençant par H. »

Elle caressa distrairement la lettre gravée sur l'onyx de la bague. Elle songea brièvement à Hector, mais c'était impossible : il n'était pas né au moment des faits, et sa mère était enceinte d'Ambroise.

« Hmm... il est trop tard pour enquêter aujourd'hui, » conclut Agathe. « Nous verrons ça demain. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit : Regina rentrait du travail, et elle était accompagnée d'Emma et Killian. Visiblement, elle les avait croisés sur le chemin du retour et les avait invités à dîner.

Zoé échangea un regard avec Agathe : elle savait que sa sœur avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

Elles avaient là une occasion en or d'obtenir des informations.

.

Le repas avait à peine commencé que Regina commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir invité Emma et Killian pour le dîner. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur compagnie, seulement ses nièces échangeaient des regards qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« C'est une jolie bague, Agathe, » commenta Killian.

Emma manqua de s'étrangler en apercevant l'objet autour du doigt de la jeune fille : c'était l'anneau que Zelena lui avait légué.

« Je trouve aussi, » confirma la concernée. « Tu ne la reconnaitrais pas, par hasard ? Apparament, ma mère la portait... »

Killian pâlit en identifiant à son tour l'objet et lui jeta un regard paniqué. Regina soupira intérieurement, priant pour qu'il parvienne à se rattraper. Elle ne manqua pas le coup de pied qu'Emma lui donna sous la table.

« Euh... non, désolé, ça ne me dit rien... »

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Agathe. « Regarde, il y a une inscription à l'intérieur. _A toi pour toujours_. Ce n'est pas le genre de bague qu'on offre comme ça, par hasard... »

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Zoé en profita pour détacher la chaine d'argent qu'elle portait autour du cou et fit glisser la chevalière dans la paume de sa main.

« Et ça, ça vous dit quelque chose ? L'inscription veut dire _Enfers_. Et il y a un H sur l'onyx. Nous pensons que ça appartenait à un des prisonniers que vous avez sauvé des Enfers. »

Regina grimaça au souvenir de cette expédition qui ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'avaient espéré. Contrairement à Killian, Emma ne se démonta pas et affirma d'une voix claire :

« Désolée, je n'ai jamais vu aucun de ces objets. »

Visiblement agacées, Zoé et Agathe ne décrochèrent plus un mot de tout le repas. Elles ne tardèrent pas à monter à l'étage et Regina savait déjà de quoi elles allaient parler.

« Ce n'est pas passé loin, » jeta Emma tandis qu'elle l'aidait à débarrasser.

Elle jeta un regard courroucé à Killian qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je suis désolé, » avança t-il. « Je n'avais pas reconnu cette bague... ça fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Et la chevalière... nous savons tous à qui elle appartenait. »

Regina soupira longuement. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'épuiser.

« De toute façons, elles finiront bien par tout découvrir... c'est bien pour ça que Zelena leur a légué ces objets. »

« Je maintiens qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elles ne sachent rien, » affirma Emma. « Pas après tout ce temps. »

Killian haussa les épaules.

« Elles méritent de savoir. »

Regina était d'accord avec chacun d'eux : les filles avaient le droit de connaître leurs véritables origines. Mais le prix à payer pour ça allait sans doute s'avérer très lourd.

« Le testament indiquait qu'Agathe doit retrouver son père adoptif et Zoé son père biologique, » révéla Regina.

« Retrouver Hadès ? » rit amèrement Killian. « Bonne chance avec ça. Nous n'avons pas réussi il y a dix-huit ans, je doute que Zoé ait plus de succès. En ce qui concerne... enfin, personne ne sait où il est parti. »

Il n'avait pas prononcé le nom du père adoptif mentionné. C'était presque tabou, trop douloureux. Personne en ville, à part elle et Gregory Eldingar, ne savait d'ailleurs ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce qui avait été si douloureux pour plonger Zelena dans un état dépressif dont elle avait fini par mourir au bout de cinq ans.

Bien sûr, à part Emma et Killian, d'autres avaient connaissance de certains détails de l'histoire, comme Snow, David, Rumple, Belle ou encore Henry, mais ils étaient loin d'imaginer toute la vérité.

« Merci d'être venus, » dit Regina en enlaçant brièvement Emma et Killian un peu plus tard.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça en observant le couple s'éloigner dans la nuit noire. A présent seule, elle se sentit d'humeur nostalgique. Une fois de plus, elle eut envie de monter à l'étage et de tout révéler à Agathe et Zoé.

 _Promets-moi, Regina._

La voix de Zelena vint de nouveau la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Seules ses nièces pouvaient faire la lumière sur la terrible vérité.

Et le pire était que Regina était certaine qu'elle n'allait qu'assombrir leur vie.

.

 _« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Regina._

 _Toujours abattue par la découverte de sa grossesse, Zelena était en plein dilemme intérieur, une main distraitement posée sur son ventre._

 _« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle avec honnêteté._

 _Presque par réflexe, son regard se posa sur le couffin où dormait Agathe._

 _« Je sais à peine être mère... »_

 _Regina l'enlaça pour la réconforter._

 _« Quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai. »_

 _Elle était contente d'avoir sa sœur à la maison : au moins, ça lui évitait de faire son deuil toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses vieux travers._

 _Une colère sourde l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa à Hadès. Il les avait bien menés en bateau... Robin en avait malheureusement fait les frais._

 _« Je vais y réfléchir. »_

 _._

Agathe était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle se rendit au lycée ce matin là. Bien décidée à éviter Regina et ses mensonges, elle avait convaincu Zoé de se rendre en cours à pied plutôt que de demander à leur tante de les déposer en voiture, même si ça les obligeait à marcher vingt minutes. Elles auraient le temps de réfléchir, comme ça.

La chaleur les étouffa toutes les deux - la canicule persistait.

« Comment tu crois qu'ils vont se comporter ? » demanda Zoé tandis qu'elles traversaient une rue.

« Les autres ? Ils nous dévisageront, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais ça passera. »

Après la mort de Zelena, Regina les avait dispensées de se rendre en cours pendant une semaine, mais ce laps de temps était écoulé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde continue de nous mentir, » persifla Agathe.

Le refus d'Emma et Killian de leur dire quoi que ce soit était toujours coincé en travers de sa gorge – elle n'avait pas été convaincue par leur prétendue ignorance.

« Ils sont de mèche avec Regina. »

Zoé haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. De toute façon, nous pouvons nous débrouiller seules. Allez, dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard. »

La cloche avait déjà sonné lorsqu'elle rejoignirent leur premier cours de la matinée, en l'occurrence celui de littérature. Elles arrivèrent bonnes dernières dans la classe, ce qui fit que tout le monde se tut instantanément en les voyant entrer. Sans s'en préoccuper, elles rejoignirent leurs places habituelles, au fond de la classe – elles n'avaient jamais été du genre à se faire remarquer.

Les bavardages reprirent jusqu'à ce que M. Sorel, leur professeur, fasse son entrée et leur intime le silence avant de leur ordonner de sortir leurs livres.

Agathe et Zoé se désintéressèrent rapidement du cours pour reprendre leur discussion, via une feuille de papier pour ne pas avoir à parler. Agathe repoussa son exemplaire d' _Asylum_ , par un certain Henry Mills, pour saisir un stylo dans sa trousse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à son cousin, devenu un auteur à succès il y a quelques années déjà. Son premier livre, _Asylum_ , qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment, était un huis-clos dans un asile offrant une perspective intéressante sur la solitude et le ridicule de la condition humaine. C'était ironique étant donné qu'il considérait ce livre comme très mauvais, écrit dans une période de déprime – qui coïncidait étrangement avec le silence soudain de Zelena – et il s'employait désormais à écrire des romans d'aventure comme il savait si bien le faire.

 _« Qui pourrait bien accepter de nous aider ? »_ écrivit Agathe.

 _« Snow et David ? »_

 _« Non, ils sont bien trop proches de Regina. J'avais pensé à Rumple et Belle, mais ils ne sont pas là. Et ça m'étonnerait que Sebastian sache quelque chose. »_

 _« Lily et August ? Ils sont amis avec Emma. »_

 _« Hmm... non, je ne crois pas. Elle ne leur aurait pas confié quelque chose d'aussi personnel. »_

Machinalement, elle jeta un regard à Annabelle, leur fille, assise un peu plus loin. Très intelligente, elle avait sauté plusieurs classes.

 _« Dans ce cas, personne d'autre ne peut être au courant, à mon avis. Nous ne pouvons demander de l'aide à personne, »_ reprit Zoé.

Contrariée, Agathe s'assura que M. Sorel continuait de monologuer avant de répondre.

« _Non, effectivement._ »

« ...donc, tout le tragique de ce passage réside dans le fait que les personnages, au début parfaitement conscients d'être enfermés dans un asile, se croient maintenant dans un simple hôpital... »

Cette réflexion du professeur, immédiatement prise en note par toute la classe, lui donna une idée.

 _« Mais oui ! L'hôpital. Zelena s'est peut-être confiée à un médecin, ou une infirmière ? On devrait aller chercher là-bas. »_

 _« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas que Regina appréciera qu'on aille fouiller là-bas. C'est peut-être trop... personnel. »_

Elle voulut écrire qu'elle se moquait bien de ce que pensait leur tante, mais se retint.

« _Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. On séchera la dernière heure de cours. On a gym, de toute façon. Elle ne saura pas ce qu'on a fait._ »

« ...l'incendie qu'a tenté de démarrer Alexander, en mettant le feu à un bouquet de violettes et de myosotis apporté par son infirmière, est une métaphore symbolisant l'embrasement de son esprit, et de celui des autres patients. Le point culminant de sa folie est alors atteint... »

Zoé acquiesça pensivement, comme si elle songeait aux futures conséquences de leurs actes.

.

Regina rejoignit Snow au Granny's vers quatorze heures pour discuter autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud – le meilleur remède contre la tristesse d'après elle.

« Du nouveau ? » l'interrogea celle-ci.

« Rien pour l'instant. Enfin, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'elles pensent... d'un côté, je veux qu'elles découvrent la vérité, mais de l'autre j'ai peur qu'elles ne veuillent plus jamais me parler après ça... et elles en auraient le droit. »

Snow lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va s'arranger... elles comprendront. »

Regina eut alors le déplaisir de voir débarquer Gregory Eldingar, venu chercher son café. Avisant sa présence, il se tourna vers elle.

« Vous savez qu'Agathe est venue chercher son dessin ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » grimaça t-elle en se remémorant le dîner de la veille et la bague sertie d'améthystes.

« Bien, alors ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, j'imagine... »

Lui-même ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté par cette perspective. Devinant son malaise, Snow orienta la discussion vers un autre sujet.

« J'ai entendu dire que vos fils devaient nettoyer eux-mêmes les murs du lycée, » dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

Gregory grimaça.

« Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu. »

« J'ai vu le résultat, » intervint Regina. « Malgré l'acte qui est très discutable, c'est du beau travail. Recouvrir une si grande surface de peinture en si peu de temps... »

Son air innocent ne trompa pas Gregory.

« Mmm... peut-être, il n'empêche qu'il serait souhaitable pour eux de limiter leurs talents au cours d'arts plastiques s'ils veulent éviter une nouvelle punition à l'avenir. »

« Je ne doute pas que vous saurez les en persuader... »

Ses insinuations le mirent tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il saisit son gobelet de café, leur souhaita une bonne journée et sortit.

« Que voulais-tu dire ? » s'étonna Snow.

« Il me paraît évident qu'Ambroise et Hector ont des pouvoirs magiques. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Regina ne donna pas plus de précisions : elle ne pouvait guère tout révéler à Snow, qui ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, à l'instar d'Emma et Killian.

« J'ai vu les fleurs sur la tombe de Zelena. C'est vraiment joli, ce que tu as fait. »

« Oui... des myosotis et des violettes. Ses fleurs préférées. »

Penser à sa sœur lui fit comme un coup au cœur. Si Agathe et Zoé avaient fini par refuser de lui rendre visite, elle avait continué à venir la voir à l'hôpital... elle voulait être en colère contre elle. Elle l'était, d'une certaine façon.

 _Promets-moi, Regina._

Mais Zelena lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Parfois, surtout quand elle était seule, elle s'imaginait qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce et lui raconter les derniers potins circulant en ville.

Mais ça n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans, et ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Regina surveilla l'heure.

« Je dois aller voir Emma au poste, elle souhaite renouveler les installations et elle a besoin de mon avis. Tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner ? »

« Oh, j'aurais bien aimé, mais je dois retrouver Maleficient. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à s'occuper de ses rosiers... elle déteste les épines. »

Regina s'esclaffa légèrement. Il lui paraissait toujours aussi improbable que les deux femmes aient réussi à devenir amies.

« Bon, je suppose que je te verrai demain, alors. »

« Bien sûr, et n'oublie pas de me prévenir s'il y a du nouveau ! »

Regina promit et regagna sa voiture à l'extérieur.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

.

 _« J'ai pris ma décision. »_

 _Zelena avait annoncé cela le plus naturellement du monde pendant le petit déjeuner._

 _« Oui ? » l'encouragea Regina._

 _« Je vais le garder. »_

 _Regina hocha la tête. Elle ne porterait aucun jugement sur ce choix : c'était à Zelena seule de décider._

 _« Toutefois, il n'est pas question que le bébé sache un jour qui est son père. »_

 _Intriguée, Regina haussa les sourcils._

 _« Viendra un jour où il posera des questions... surtout ce qui nous expliquons à Agathe ce qui est arrivé à... à Robin. »_

 _« Voilà pourquoi nous ne lui expliquerons rien. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _Zelena prit son temps avant de répondre._

 _« Le bébé devrait naître en janvier. Il aura dix mois de différence avec Agathe. Ce n'est pas beaucoup... »_

 _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

 _Sa réponse la laissa sans voix._

 _« Nous allons les faire passer pour des jumeaux. »_

 _« ... quoi ? »_

 _« C'est la meilleure solution. Nous leur raconterons que leur père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Ils ne sauront rien. C'est mieux ainsi. »_

 _Abasourdie, Regina ne sut que dire. L'image de Robin vint flotter devant elle._

 _Non. Il méritait que sa fille le connaisse._

 _« Zelena, c'est impossible... nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Pas à Robin... »_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, elle parut sincèrement désolée._

 _« Hadès... je refuse qu'il entende parler de lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ni lui, ni Agathe d'ailleurs, n'ont besoin de vivre avec ce fardeau. J'ai besoin de toi, Regina. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais... j'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi. »_

 _Elle lui en demandait beaucoup, effectivement. Elle lui demandait de mentir. De profaner la mémoire de son âme sœur._

 _De protéger les enfants du terrible héritage du Dieu des Enfers._

Désolée, Robin.

 _« C'est d'accord. »_

 _« Promets-moi que tu ne leur diras jamais rien. Promets-moi, Regina. S'il-te-plait. Promets-moi. »_

 _« ...je te le promets. »_

.

« On a eu de la chance de ne croiser personne, » avança Zoé.

Elle et Agathe avaient réussi à s'éclipser sur le chemin du gymnase sans que leurs camarades ne s'en apercoivent, et n'avaient pas été repérées sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

« Tâchons d'en profiter, » répondit Agathe en franchissant les portes.

Le hall était assez calme à cette heure-ci.

« Où pouvons-nous commencer ? » lança t-elle.

Le docteur Whale passa alors. Surpris de les voir, il s'arrêta, et Agathe en profita pour l'interroger.

« Bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger, mais nous aimerions savoir qui s'est occupé de ma... ma mère, quand elle était hospitalisée ici. »

Heureusement, il ne les questionna pas sur ce regain d'intérêt pour Zelena.

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de Melina Eldingar. »

Il leur indiqua une femme brune aux cheveux épais et bouclés qui discutait avec un de ses patients.

Elle vit Agathe grimacer, et elle partageait ce sentiment : tout sembler les ramener à Gregory. Zoé remercia néanmoins le médecin avant de s'avancer vers Melina.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que Gregory venait voir Zelena, » chuchota t-elle à sa sœur en attendant que Melina ait terminé avec son patient. « En fait, il venait voir sa femme, et comme elle s'occupait d'elle... »

« C'est possible, mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à cette patiente en particulier ? »

Melina se tourna alors vers elle, et sembla les reconnaître. Zoé se souvint l'avoir aperçue une ou deux fois, du temps où elle venait encore à l'hôpital, mais elle ne l'avait pas plus marquée que ça.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda t-elle gentiment.

« Eh bien... oui, » dit Zoé, se jetant à l'eau.

Elle lui résuma alors le testament étrange de Zelena et lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose à ce propos.

« Oh... je savez, votre mère ne parlait jamais. Je ne l'ai pas entendue prononcer un mot en cinq ans. Sauf le jour de sa mort... »

Agathe fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a parlé ce jour là ? »

« Oui. A votre tante Regina, et à mon mari, en tant que notaire. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dit, je suis navrée. »

« ...Regina ne nous a rien dit de ça, » fit Agathe, les lèvres pincées.

Elles n'étaient évidemment pas présentes lorsque leur mère s'était éteinte : elles étaient au lycée et leur tante leur avait annoncé la triste nouvelle en venant les chercher.

« Mais peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans les archives de l'hôpital qui nous permettrait de comprendre ? D'avoir un indice, ou n'importe quoi ? » reprit-elle.

Melina parût embarrassée.

« Eh bien... oui, c'est possible. Seulement, seul le personnel de l'hôpital peut y avoir accès... »

Toutefois, elle était visiblement touchée par leur détresse.

« ...mais je vais faire une exception pour vous. »

Elle sortit alors de sa poche une petite clé en argent et leur indiqua une porte.

« C'est par là. Mais essayez de vous dépêcher. Je ne pense pas que le docteur Whale approuvera ma démarche... »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Ravies, elles s'empressèrent de pénétrer dans la petite pièce et se mirent immédiatement en quête des dossiers de leur mère.

« Il y a les noms en M, ici... » dit Agathe. « ...Mills, voilà. »

Elle en tira un gros dossier qu'elle ouvrit avec crainte. Zoé repensa aux paroles de Gregory.

 _La vérité est comme un brasier : une fois allumé, rien ne peut plus l'arrêter._

« Il y a des choses sur Regina... concernant les visites médicales d'Henry. Bon, ce n'est pas très intéressant... »

Elle continua à observer les documents jusqu'à s'immobiliser.

« Tu savais que Zelena a été enfermée à l'asile pendant une courte période ? »

Zoé lui fit signe que non. Elle prit peur. Enfermée à l'asile ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ?

« Tiens, elle a été suivie psychologiquement par Archie il y a dix-huit ans... »

Elle énuméra ainsi plusieurs découvertes qui étaient certes intéressantes mais qui ne les aidaient pas beaucoup.

« J'ai trouvé nos certificats de naissance ! » se réjouit-elle. « _Agathe Calypso Mills, née le 6 mars 2015 à 19h08 à l'hôpital de Storybrooke..._ »

C'est alors que son visage se décomposa. Elle resta figée une dizaine de secondes sans prononcer un mot.

« Agathe ? » la pressa Zoé. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« ... _Zoé Ariane Mills, née le 13 janvier 2016 à 06h05..._ »

Zoé ne réagit pas immédiatement, se demandant d'abord qui avait pu commettre une erreur aussi grossière.

Pourtant, réalisa t-elle avec horreur, ça n'avait rien d'une simple erreur de recopiage. Les jours, mois et même heures étaient trop différents.

D'après le document, elles avaient dix mois de différence.

Zoé déglutit. Si c'était vrai, et elle priait, suppliait que ça ne le soit pas, elles n'étaient pas jumelles.

On leur avait menti toute leur vie.

Le brasier de la vérité sembla les brûler toutes les deux.

.

Quand elle vit le visage d'Agathe et Zoé à la sortie du lycée, Regina sut que quelque chose s'était passé.

Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour, ce qui l'angoissa encore plus. Qu'avaient-elle découvert ? Lequel de ses mensonges venait de s'embraser ?

Une fois arrivées à destination, Regina se planta dans le hall en face de ses nièces, attendant la sentance avec nervosité.

« Nous sommes allées à l'hôpital, » lâcha Agathe. « Et nous sommes allées fouiller les archives. »

Regina déglutit. Elle avait compris.

« Nous ne sommes pas jumelles, hein ? » poursuivit Zoé.

Incapable de supporter leur regard, elle détourna la tête.

« ...Non. Je suis désolée... »

« Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? » attaqua Agathe.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Ah, oui... tu ne peux rien nous dire, c'est ça ? »

Zoé attrapa son bras et lui chuchota de se calmer.

« ...Il faut que vous découvriez tout par vous même... »

C'est ce que voulait Zelena, voulut-elle ajouter, mais elle devina que ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Avons-nous au moins le même père ? » l'interrogea Zoé.

Son silence valait toutes les réponses. Toujours sous le choc de leurs découvertes, elles s'empressèrent de quitter la maison. Regina n'esquissa pas un geste pour les retenir.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il lui sembla avoir des abeilles qui bourdonnaient dans son crâne. Qu'aurait-elle pu leur dire de plus ? Elle avait promis.

Malgré tout, elle espérait que ces révélations ne changent pas la relation qui les liait... elles étaient si proches...

Machinalement, elle jeta un œil au coffret posé sur le meuble de l'entrée. La petite clé dorée était dissimulée en dessous, et semblait presque l'appeler.

Regina l'avait surnommé la Boite de Pandore.

Mais le temps n'était pas encore venu de l'ouvrir et de libérer ce torrent de feu.

Pourtant, elle eut la sensation de s'embraser de l'intérieur.

.

 _« Elle est très jolie. »_

 _Allongée dans son lit, Zelena lui adressa un sourire fatigué. L'accouchement avait été éprouvant et avait semblé interminable aux yeux de Regina._

 _Garder le secret sur sa grossesse n'avait pas été simple. Dès que son ventre avait commencé à prendre du volume, elle n'était plus sortie de la maison. Peu étaient dans la confidence : Henry, évidemment, puisqu'il vivait là, Snow, David, Killian, Emma, Belle et Rumple, ainsi que le docteur Whale qui s'occupait de son suivi et Archie qui la suivait psychologiquement. De toute façon, un nombre négligeable d'habitants avaient été au courant de la première grossesse de Zelena. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne soupçonnerait jamais rien._

 _« Je crois que je vais l'appeler Zoé. Ca veut dire « vivre » en grec. »_

 _Regina ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle choisissait encore un prénom d'origine grecque et se contenta d'approuver._

 _Elles éviteraient de sortir, les premiers temps. Puis, la différence d'âge entre les deux petites finirait par devenir indétectable._

 _Regina n'approuvait toujours pas cette décision._

 _Mais elle avait promis._

 _Elle tiendrait parole._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Une partie des réponses est apportée dans ce chapitre...**

* * *

 **Embrasement d'Agathe**

oOo

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »

La question de Zoé la tira de sa rêverie. Elles étaient assises à même le sol, sur le trottoir, pas très loin du lycée.

« Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose ? »

« Toute notre vie nous avons cru êtres jumelles et là... on n'est même pas sœurs. Juste demi-sœurs. »

Elle semblait vraiment abattue. Agathe tenta alors de la rassurer.

« Ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Zelena et Regina étaient demi-sœurs, et pourtant elles ne prêtaient jamais aucune attention à ce petit détail, autrefois.

« Pour moi non plus, » confirma Zoé. « Mais... tout sera différent maintenant, hein ? »

« J'imagine. »

Tout l'était déjà, d'une certaine manière. Ça durait depuis cinq ans, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'achever.

« Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être faire nos recherches séparément, » avança Zoé. « Ca nous donnera le temps de réfléchir... »

Même si elle était d'accord avec sa sœur, Agathe ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites, elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Malgré quelques disputes – surtout à propos de leur mère – elle pensait que ce qui les liait était indestructible.

Ce n'était plus le cas, visiblement. Quelque chose s'était brisé, peut-être pour toujours.

« Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ? » dit Zoé.

« Evidemment. »

Elle agita la main dans un geste vague en guise d'adieu et se leva avant de s'éloigner lentement. Agathe resta seule un long moment, se demandant que faire à présent.

Elle avait bien regardé, le nom de son père n'était pas écrit sur son certificat de naissance. Il avait peut-être été effacé. Dans tous les cas, retrouver son identité aller s'avérer compliqué.

« Agathe ? »

Elle releva la tête pour regarder Neal. Il était accompagné d'Ambroise et Hector.

« Neal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Emma m'a chargé de vérifier que ces deux-là nettoyaient les tags sur les murs du lycée. »

Ambroise roula des yeux, agacé. Hector pouffa, visiblement amusé. Agathe eut alors une idée.

« Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, » lâcha t-elle en toisant les deux frères.

.

 _Regina et Zelena donnaient le bain à Agathe et Zoé dans un silence confortable._

 _« La différence d'âge est bien perceptible, » déclara Regina l'air de rien._

 _Zelena se renfrogna._

 _« Pour l'instant. Zoé n'a que quelques mois... »_

 _Regina soupira mais n'insista pas._

 _Elle avait promis._

 _._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... » avança Hector tandis qu'il faisait le guet devant la porte du bureau de son père.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, » coupa Ambroise.

Il agita la main d'un geste négligent et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Préviens-nous si quelqu'un arrive, » dit-il à son frère avant d'entrer.

Agathe s'empressa de le suivre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise... » avança t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai vu les tags. C'est bien trop parfait pour être réalisé à la main... et moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs, je t'en rappelle. »

Tout comme Zoé, elle s'en servait cependant très peu : elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin, et Regina l'avait encouragée en ce sens – Zelena aussi, avant son silence soudain. Cependant, elle était certaine que Gregory Eldingar avait verrouillé son bureau avec un sort de sang. Elle ignorait d'où il tenait sa magie, et au final ça lui importait peu. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

« Que cherches-tu, exactement ? » demanda Ambroise tandis qu'elle commençait à fouiller.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Au fait, c'est sympa de m'avoir aidée... vous risquez des ennuis, non ? »

Ambroise s'esclaffa.

« Nous sommes déjà punis, de toute façon... je suis privé d'entrainement de football pendant deux semaines et Hector n'a plus le droit d'aller à son club de sculpture. »

Agathe lui offrit une grimace compatissante avant de reprendre ses recherches. Pressée par le temps, elle eut la chance de tomber rapidement sur le dossier de sa mère qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il contenait le testament, bien sûr, ainsi que le dernier dessin qui leur était destiné, à elle et à Zoé. Il contenait aussi une copie – ou peut-être bien l'original – de son certificat de naissance. En revanche, celui de sa sœur était introuvable.

En y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut immédiatement que le nom de son père était indiqué.

« Robin de Locksley... » lut-elle.

Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Elle avait enfin une piste sérieuse... même si elle concernait son père biologique et non pas son père adoptif, comme indiqué dans le testament.

Remerciant une nouvelle fois les deux frères pour leur aide, elle s'empressa de regagner la maison, bien décidée à extirper des informations à Regina.

Elle la trouva dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le repas. Elle lui semblait plus vieille que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, à peine deux heures plus tôt.

« Qui est Robin de Locksley ? »

Sous le choc, sa tante se figea et lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait, lequel tomba au sol dans un tintement sonore. Elle se retourna lentement et Agathe constata que son visage s'était vidé de toutes ses couleurs.

« Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure.

« Nulle part. Il était écrit son mon certificat de naissance. L'original. Celui qui est dans le bureau de Gregory Eldingar, » répondit-elle.

Elle était certaine qu'elle détenait une information cruciale.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'il était mon père ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Regina garda le silence une dizaine de secondes.

« Viens, allons faire un tour. »

Ignorant ses questions, elle l'entraîna jusqu'au cimetière de Storybrooke où elle se planta devant une tombe.

« Il était mon âme sœur, » révéla t-elle avec une nostalgie mêlée de tristesse.

D'une voix monocorde, elle lui résuma simplement son histoire. Agathe fut horrifiée en découvrant les circonstances de sa naissance.

« Et tu... tu lui as pardonné ? » s'indigna t-elle. « Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait... »

Elle n'avait pas les mots pour décrire un tel acte.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, » reconnut Regina. « Mais oui, je lui ai pardonné. J'avais fait bien pire qu'elle... et elle restait ma sœur, malgré tout. Elle avait besoin de moi. »

« Mais... »

Elle l'interrompit gentiment.

« Ne sois pas trop dûre avec elle. Je sais que... ça doit être difficile, d'apprendre une telle chose, mais... Zelena n'a pas eu une vie facile. »

« Elle ne voulait même pas de moi, » rétorqua Agathe, les dents serrées.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il devenait difficile de les retenir.

« Au début, non, » admit sa tante. « Mais elle t'aimait, je peux t'en assurer. »

Agathe garda le silence. Elle savait que Zelena et Regina s'étaient haïes, pendant un temps, mais sa mère leur avait très peu parlé de cette période de sa vie – comme de son enfance, d'ailleurs. C'était tout juste si elle et Zoé savaient qu'elle avait été la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest pendant un temps.

« ...tu ne m'as pas dit comment il était mort, » reprit Agathe en désignant la tombe de son père.

C'était ridicule, mais elle se sentait proche de lui, d'après la description que lui avait fournie Regina. Oui, elle aurait adoré le connaître. Juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait, d'avoir un père.

Maintenant, elle n'avait même plus de mère.

« Assassiné. »

Elle sursauta. Elle s'était imaginé un accident, comme on le lui avait toujours dit – même s'il devenait clair que Robin n'avait rien d'un alcoolique mort sur la route.

« Par Hadès. Le Dieu des Enfers. »

Lui révéler ce détail semblait lui coûter. Des liens s'établirent aussitôt dans l'esprit d'Agathe.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les prisonniers que vous avez sauvés des Enfers ? »

« Indirectement. »

« ...pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais avoué qui était mon père ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

« Crois-le ou non, elle avait l'intention de le faire. Mais il y a eu... un imprévu. »

Agathe demeura interdite. Elle avait peur de la vérité.

« ...l'imprévu... c'était Zoé, hein ? »

« ...oui. »

Ca faisait beaucoup de révélations en peu de temps. Devinant ses pensées, Regina l'écrasa contre elle dans une étreinte un peu maladroite.

« Je sais que tout est compliqué en ce moment... mais ça va s'arranger, d'accord ? Tu n'es plus très loin de la vérité, maintenant... »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Agathe ne lui emboita pas le pas immédiatement et resta encore un petit moment à fixer la tombe de son défunt père. Puis, machinalement, elle se dirigea vers celle de sa mère. Elle ne s'y était pas rendue depuis l'enterrement, une semaine plus tôt, et elle lui semblait atrocement froide sans la présence de sa famille – et pourtant, Zelena brûlait, là-dessous.

« Quels secrets caches-tu encore, Maman ? »

.

 _Zelena se rendait à l'hôpital avec Regina et les deux petites pour une visite médicale de contrôle. Rien de grave, en somme, mais elle était tout de même nerveuse : à part Whale, qui s'était occupé de son suivi et de son accouchement, personne d'autre ne savait que ses filles n'étaient pas jumelles et elle craignait les questions indélicates._

 _Sa peur s'accentua quand un autre médecin lui apprit que Whale, souffrant, n'était pas là._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Regina. « Nous reviendrons un autre jour. »_

 _« Restez, maintenant que vous êtes ici... » insista t-il. « Je vais m'occuper de vous. »_

 _Zelena voulut refuser mais elle n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Résignée, elle le suivit après avoir échangé un regard sombre avec sa sœur._

 _« Vous êtes nouveau, non ? » demanda Regina. « Vous faîtes partie des prisonniers délivrés des Enfers, si je me souviens bien ? »_

 _« C'est ça. Je m'appelle Alexander. Alexander Kolasi. »_

 _Il s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec le dossier médical d'Agathe et de Zoé._

 _« Voyons ça... »_

 _Après une rapide lecture, il posa son regard sur les deux fillettes._

 _« Vos filles sont jumelles ? »_

 _Il semblait étonné._

 _« Zoé a eu un retard de développement pendant la grossesse, » expliqua Regina en volant au secours de Zelena qui ne savait que répondre._

 _Celle-ci ne savait même pas si c'était possible et la soupçonna de ne pas le savoir non plus._

 _Heureusement, Alexander n'insista pas. Zelena le détailla plus attentivement._

 _Il avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux noirs et d'extraordinaires yeux verts. Il sentit son regard et planta alors ses yeux dans les siens._

 _Zelena se sentit rougir et baissa immédiatement la tête. Le médecin ne fit aucun commentaire et entreprit de mesurer, peser et ausculter Agathe et Zoé._

 _« Tout est en ordre. »_

 _Zelena savait qu'il n'était pas dupe au sujet de l'âge de Zoé mais elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas relever les nombreuses incohérences qu'il venait de constater._

 _Après avoir convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous, il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et leur serra la main._

 _« Au revoir... mademoiselle. »_

 _« Zelena, » corrigea t-elle sans y penser._

 _Il la dévisagea avec un certain amusement._

 _« Zelena, » confirma t-il._

 _Rougissant une nouvelle fois, elle se précipita à la suite de sa sœur._

 _._

Le soir, au dîner, Zoé ne prononça pas un mot. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Agathe en déduisit qu'elle aussi avait avancé de son côté. Elle la fixa avec regrets, espérant qu'elles retrouvent un jour le lien si particulier qui les unissait, même si elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Le feu de la vérité n'avait laissé que des cendres.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains, elle croisa Zoé sur le pallier.

« Alors ? » l'interrogea t-elle. « Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » répondit sa sœur. « Et toi ? »

Elle acquiesça et elles restèrent plantées là un moment, les yeux baissés, sans trop savoir comment se comporter désormais.

« ...ce sera bientôt terminé, hein ? » lâcha Zoé.

« Oui. Bientôt, » confirma Agathe.

Sur ces mots, elles se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.

Allongée sur son lit, elle observa longuement la bague qui constituait son héritage.

 _A toi pour toujours._

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Celui qui lui avait offert cette bague devait être très amoureux d'elle...

Mais pourquoi ni elle, ni Zoé, ni personne dans cette ville, ne semblait se souvenir de lui ?

C'est sur ses pensées troublées qu'elle finit par s'endormir. Une fois encore, elle rêva de flammes.

Le lendemain, elle décida de sécher les cours. Zoé, qui était déjà partie, n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de se rendre au lycée non plus.

Elle avait songé à se rendre dans son ancienne maison, là où elles vivaient toutes les trois avant que sa mère ne soit hospitalisée, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. C'était trop douloureux, et ça ne ferait que la mettre un peu plus en colère, parmi ces fragments brûlés de leur passé.

Dépitée, elle quitta la maison et erra dans les rues un moment. Elle finit par se retrouver aux abords du lycée, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y entrer. Agathe songea qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Zoé, maintenant...

Elle était coincée, et ne pourrait pas avancer davantage sans aide. Chose que sa famille ne lui apporterait pas... il fallait qu'elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait connu personnellement sa mère, mais pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour avoir été mis au courant de la vérité.

En apercevant une de ses camarades, elle eut une idée.

« Annabelle ! »

Intriguée, son amie se retourna et se dirigea vers elle. Agathe avait beau la dépasser de quinze bons centimètres, elle était toujours aussi impressionnée par la clairvoyance qui brillait dans son regard.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai... j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faudrait que tu demandes à tes parents quelque chose pour moi. »

Elle écouta sa requête en silence.

« Tu penses que mes parents sauraient quelque chose à propos de ça ? »

« Ils étaient tous les deux en ville avant ma naissance... donc je suppose que oui. »

Annabelle réfléchit quelques instants, et se retourna pour constater que la cloche annonçant le début des cours avait déjà sonné.

« Bon, mon père doit déjà être au travail, on n'a qu'à aller lui demander directement. »

Surprise, Agathe lui emboita le pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de sécher les cours... ce n'est pas si urgent, » avança t-elle.

« Bah, ça ne fait rien. Je rattraperai vite. Et puis... je veux t'aider. »

Elle fut touchée de cette attention et murmura un remerciement. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre au garage de la ville, où August travaillait seul depuis la mort de son père il y a quelques années.

Celui-ci réparait une vieille moto quand elles arrivèrent.

« Annabelle ? »

Son étonnement était perceptible, et pour cause : sa fille n'était pas du genre à sécher les cours.

« Agathe aimerait te parler de quelque chose, Papa... c'est important. »

« Ah ? »

Il retira ses gants et se redressa. Annabelle annonça qu'elle allait les laisser discuter et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait assister à la fin du cours d'histoire.

Agathe la regarda partir, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« Voilà... c'est à propos de ma mère... et de mon père adoptif. »

Le visage d'August se ferma aussitôt. Il savait de qui elle parlait, elle en eut la certitude.

« Écoute, Agathe... »

« Tu l'as connu, pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien... oui. Comme presque toute cette ville, d'ailleurs... il travaillait à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? »

Agathe fronça les sourcils. Que tout le monde se souvienne de lui, sauf elle et Zoé, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on leur avait enlevé leurs souvenirs.

Restait à savoir qui, et surtout pourquoi...

Il soupira longuement.

« Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'en parler... »

« Mais tout le monde refuse de m'aider ! » supplia t-elle. « Je dois savoir... s'il-te-plaît, August... »

Il hésitait, Agathe le voyait. Regina avait-elle ordonné à toute la ville de taire la vérité ?

« Es-tu déjà allée dans ton ancienne maison ? » interrogea t-il finalement.

Prise au dépourvu, elle ne répondit rien en premier lieu.

« Je... pourquoi est-ce que j'irais là-bas ? Il n'y a que des cendres dans cette maison. »

Zelena y avait mis le feu elle-même, avait brûlé leur passé comme du petit bois.

« Je pense que tu devrais y faire un tour. »

Perplexe, et comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, elle finit par acquiescer et le remercia avant de s'éloigner en traînant des pieds.

Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée... et elle n'avait envie de remettre les pieds dans son ancienne maison.

Mais elle voulait des réponses.

Le trajet fit remonter en elle des souvenirs oubliés. A son grand agacement, elle pouvait presque ressentir la joie qui l'habitait quand elle et Zoé allaient faire un tour avec Zelena, quand elle venait les rechercher après l'école, quand elle et Regina faisaient de longues balades...

La maison n'avait pas changé. Son état s'était un peu dégradé – normal, après cinq ans – mais à part ça, rien ne laissait croire qu'un tel laps de temps s'était écoulé.

Agathe ferma les yeux et souhaita que tout cela ne fut qu'un cauchemar. Que quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, Zoé lui ferait de grands signes par la fenêtre en lui criant que Tante Regina était venue dîner...

Pestant contre cette nostalgie qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir, Agathe entra directement. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clé.

Un silence de mort régnait en maître à l'intérieur. Les volets étaient clos et elle s'empressa de les ouvrir pour y voir quelque chose. La couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles ainsi que l'odeur de renfermé la firent presque tousser.

Qu'est-ce qu'August pouvait bien espérer qu'elle trouve ici ?

Ne s'attardant pas dans le salon, elle se rendit dans ce qui avait été sa chambre. On sentait qu'elle et Zoé étaient parties dans la précipitation : de nombreux livres ou peluches se trouvaient encore dans la pièce. Avec une certaine émotion, Agathe s'assit sur son ancien lit et saisit une peluche ayant la forme d'un singe ailé.

Elle fit un tour par la chambre de sa sœur mais n'y trouva rien de concluant. Sur le seuil de la chambre de sa mère, elle hésita.

Une seconde, seulement.

Elle poussa la porte. Un instant, elle s'imagina pouvoir sentir le parfum de sa mère, comme des années auparavant – une éternité.

Il n'en fut rien, bien sûr. Des cendres – c'était tout ce qui restait.

Y avait-il eu des photos sur sa table de chevet ? Agathe ne s'en rappelait pas... ou du moins, elle croyait ne pas s'en rappeler.

C'est cette indécision qui la poussa à fouiller les tiroirs, ouvrir la penderie, retourner et retourner encore tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette petite pièce.

Bredouille au bout de cinq minutes de recherche effrénée, elle allait partir quand elle songea que sa mère n'aurait pas caché des choses compromettantes là où le premier venu aurait pu les trouver.

Elle était beaucoup trop prudente pour ça.

Agathe ferma alors les yeux et se concentra, réveillant en elle la magie endormie depuis bien longtemps. Elle la laissa courir dans ses veines, émaner de son corps comme une aura protectrice, se répandre dans toute la chambre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Une sorte de coffre fort était apparu dans le mur. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur, Agathe s'avança avant de changer d'avis.

Il ne contenait que des photos. Des dizaines de fragments du passé que la jeune fille saisit prudemment, comme s'ils étaient faits de cristal fragile.

La première était à première vue une photo de famille ordinaire. Prise à Noël, d'ailleurs, vu le sapin et les décorations rouges et vertes qui apparaissaient en arrière plan. Avec un petit sourire, Agathe détailla longuement les visages qui lui étaient familier. Regina prenait l'habitude d'inviter tout le monde à Noël depuis des années : il y avait Emma, Killian, Belle, Rumple et leur fils qui n'avait pas plus de trois ans, Snow, David, Neal et la petite Gabrielle, encore bébé, Regina bien sûr, qui tenait enlacé Henry. Agathe évitait volontairement le visage de sa mère mais finit par poser les yeux sur elle.

Elle était assise au premier plan et tenait une petite fille sur les genoux. Vu la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un roux éclatant, Agathe sut qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

En revanche, elle ignorait l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère et qui portait Zoé. Elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

De plus en plus perplexe, elle regarda les autres photos. Cet homme mystérieux apparaissait systématiquement sur chacune d'elles, le plus souvent avec Zelena.

Quand elle tomba sur une image qui les représentait tous les deux en train de s'embrasser, le doute ne fut plus permis : ils étaient ensemble.

Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos qui les représentaient avec deux fillettes de plus en plus âgées.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Agathe se doutait qu'on l'avait privée, tout comme sa sœur, de tout souvenir de cet homme mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins perdue pour autant.

La dernière photographie était sans conteste la plus récente : elle avait été prise lors de leur treizième anniversaire d'après ce qui était écrit sur le gâteau. A peine quelques semaines avant que Zelena ne sombre dans le silence... Celle-ci était encore une fois présente avec le même inconnu.

Agathe le détailla plus attentivement : il était grand, avait une peau plutôt bronzée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts éclatants. Non, ça ne lui disait vraiment rien...

Pestant contre ces maudits secrets de famille, elle fourra toutes les photos de son sac et quitta la maison en trombe. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de rester ici une minute supplémentaire – trop de flammes, trop de cendres...

Agathe se rendit à la mairie. Elle devait parler à sa tante, et cette fois, elle n'accepterait plus aucun mensonge.

Regina était dans son bureau et téléphonait. Dès qu'elle la vit entrer avec ses yeux sombres et son expression déterminée, elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et raccrocha avant de la toiser, résignée.

Agathe s'approcha et jeta les photos sur son bureau.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans sa chambre, » révéla t-elle.

Regina les examina quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« Cet homme, » reprit Agathe. « C'est lui, celui qu'elle appelle mon père adoptif ? »

« Oui. »

Le fait qu'elle n'essaye plus de nier quoi que ce soit confirma à Agathe qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle retira la bague sertie d'améthystes de son doigt et la posa sur le bureau.

« C'est lui qui lui a offert ça, pas vrai ? »

 _A toi pour toujours._

« Oui. Ils s'étaient fiancés le jour de Noël, quand vous aviez douze ans... » répondit-elle en lui désignant une des dernières photos.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

« Pourquoi nous avoir pris nos souvenirs ? » attaqua t-elle.

« C'était ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une des dernières choses qu'elle a dites, avant de... avant de se taire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il... il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Zelena a refusé de me dire ce qui s'était passé, mais j'ai su que c'était grave... elle vous avait pris vos souvenirs, elle ne voulait pas que vous vous rappeliez de la moindre chose à son sujet. »

Agathe accusa le coup en silence. Qu'avait donc pu faire cet homme pour briser à ce point sa mère ?

« Ils s'aimaient vraiment ? »

« Oui. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'avais... que nous avions tous. »

« Je vois. »

Nouveau silence.

« Comment... comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » répéta Agathe.

Soupir.

« Alexander. Alexander Kolasi. »

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je te l'ai dit, il a quitté Storybrooke. »

« Et d'où venait-il, avant ? De la Forêt Enchantée ? »

« ...non. Il était un des prisonniers des Enfers que nous avons délivrés. »

« Hmm... »

Sans prendre le temps de la remercier, ni même de récupérer les photos, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, ignorant les appels désespérés de Regina dans son dos.

.

 _Zelena revit Alexander à peine deux semaines plus tard alors qu'elle faisait des courses à l'épicerie pendant que Regina gardait Agathe et Zoé. Il vint directement la saluer._

 _« Bonjour, Zelena. »_

 _« Bonjour... docteur. »_

 _« Alexander. »_

 _« Bien... Alexander... »_

 _Elle recommençait à rougir. Pourquoi donc se mettait-elle dans un tel état quand il lui adressait la parole ?_

 _« Comment vont vos filles ? »_

 _« Bien, je vous remercie. »_

 _« Elles vous ressemblent beaucoup. Agathe, surtout. »_

 _« Les cheveux, je suppose...»_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Zoé avait hérité des cheveux blond foncé de son terrible géniteur. Zelena grimaça à cette pensée. Si l'une devait avoir les traits de son père, ça aurait dû être Agathe... la génétique s'était montrée cruelle avec elle._

 _« Je me demandais... pardon si vous me trouvez indiscret, mais... leur père n'est pas présent ? »_

 _« Non, » répondit brutalement Zelena. « Il est parti. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. »_

 _« Oh... je vois. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir rappelé des souvenirs déplaisants. »_

 _Consciente d'avoir été brusque, elle lui offrit un petit sourire pour s'excuser._

 _« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir... »_

 _Ils payèrent leurs achats respectifs et quittèrent l'épicerie._

 _« Eh bien... au revoir, » dit Zelena après un court silence._

 _Elle s'éloignait quand il la rattrapa._

 _« Attendez ! »_

 _Intriguée, elle remarqua que cette fois, c'était lui qui rougissait._

 _« Je me demandais... seriez-vous libre demain après-midi ? Nous pourrions peut-être faire une promenade... »_

 _« Oh... »_

 _Comprenant qu'elle lui plaisait, elle ne sut que répondre : le souvenir d'Hadès la hantait encore chaque nuit._

 _Mais après tout... une promenade n'engageait à rien, il n'était pas question d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse, pas vrai ?_

 _« C'est d'accord. »_

 _._

Agathe se rendit au poste de police où se trouvaient Emma et Neal.

« Salut, Agathe, » la salua le jeune homme.

« Salut. Emma, est-ce que tu aurais un moment ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander... »

Elle jeta un regard équivoque à Neal. Emma comprit alors qu'elle souhaitait lui parler seule à seule.

« Neal, tu serais un amour si tu allais me chercher un beignet et un café au Granny's. Je meurs de faim. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton larbin. »

« Tout juste, tu es mon assistant. Ce qui revient au même. »

Neal soupira bruyamment et consentit à se lever de mauvaise grâce.

« Je t'aime, petit frère, » dit Emma en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Ouais ouais, bien sûr... » s'amusa Neal en tirant une de ses boucles blondes avant de quitter le poste.

Agathe observait cette scène d'un regard non dénué de jalousie. Tout était si simple, si évident pour eux...

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » demanda Emma.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas s'embarrasser de détails et alla droit au but :

« J'ai trouvé qui était mon père adoptif. Je souhaite le retrouver. »

Bouchée bée, Emma la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment... »

« Peu importe, » coupa Agathe. « Peux-tu m'aider, oui ou non ? »

Devant son air perplexe, elle ajouta :

« S'il-te-plaît, Emma. C'est ce que ma mère voulait... et c'est important pour moi. Peux-tu retrouver Alexander Kolasi ?»

Elle sursauta en entendant ce nom depuis longtemps banni.

Emma n'aimait pas que ce brasier qu'elle croyait éteint se rallume de nouveau.

Mais c'était trop tard pour l'arrêter, maintenant. Il fallait que la vérité se consume entièrement. Et là, les flammes maudites s'éteindraient enfin. Définitivement, cette fois.

« ...je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci, Emma. »

.

 _« Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? »_

 _Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Zelena retrouvait régulièrement Alexander pour une balade._

 _« Je ne sais pas... je vous aime beaucoup. Je vous trouve belle et intelligente. »_

 _« Ne savez-vous pas qui j'étais ? »_

 _« La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« C'est du passé, non ? »_

 _« Oui, mais... »_

 _« Écoutez... j'ai fait de mauvais choix moi aussi. Ces décisions m'ont conduit à passer un marché avec le Dieu des Enfers... »_

 _Zelena tressaillit._

 _« Mais pour certaines raisons, je n'ai pas pu le respecter... en guise de représailles, il a tué ma femme et m'a fait prisonnier. »_

 _Étonnée et peinée, elle ne sut que répondre._

 _« Ma femme... elle était enceinte. Je ne le savais même pas. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, après... »_

 _« Alexander, je... je suis désolée. »_

 _Il lui sourit avec tristesse._

 _« Ne vous en faîtes pas. »_

 _Quand il lui prit la main, elle ne le repoussa pas._

 _._

Le soir, après le dîner, où personne n'échangea un mot, Agathe alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Zoé.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle lorsque celle-ci vint lui ouvrir.

La peine se disputait au chagrin dans les yeux de sa sœur.

« Ouais... comme tu dis... »

Après un dernier sourire compréhensif, la porte se referma. Agathe se réfugia dans sa propre chambre. Son téléphone portable sonna alors.

Elle sourit. C'était Emma.

« Allô ? »

« _Agathe ? C'est Emma. Écoute, j'ai trouvé une adresse..._ »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Oui. Tu as de quoi noter ?_ »

Agathe sourit de plus belle. Les mensonges brûlaient les uns après les autres.

Elle pouvait déjà entrevoir la vérité en dessous – même si elle était recouverte de cendres.

.

 _Zelena embrassa pour la première fois Alexander un mois plus tard._

 _Un autre mois passa avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble. C'était tôt mais ils s'aimaient réellement, Zelena le savait. Regina fut triste de la voir partir mais aussi très contente de la voir de nouveau heureuse._

 _« Tu viendras souvent me voir, pas vrai ? » lui demanda sa sœur alors qu'elle allait quitter sa maison._

 _Zelena lui sourit sincèrement avant de l'enlacer._

 _« Évidemment. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Regina... »_

 _Alexander s'occupait bien d'Agathe et Zoé, ne les traitant avec pas moins d'amour que si elles eurent été de lui._

 _Agathe avait un an et demi quand elle prononça son premier mot, alors qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise haute en attendant qu'Alexander la nourrisse._

 _« Papa. »_

 _Alexander en lâcha la cuillère qu'il tenait dans la main. Zelena, qui s'occupait de Zoé, demeura sans voix._

 _Il s'approcha d'Agathe et la serra dans ses bras._

 _« Papapa... papa... »_

 _« Oui, Agathe, » dit-il, ému. « Je suis ton Papa. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre, qui est l'avant-dernier, se déroule en parallèle du précédent, cette fois du point de vue de Zoé.**

Marie : contente que ça te plaise ! Tu n'auras plus très longtemps à attendre avant de tout savoir... ^^

* * *

 **Embrasement de Zoé**

oOo

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? » demanda Zoé d'une petite voix.

Elle et Agathe étaient assises sur le sol à proximité du lycée.

« Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose ? » répondit Agathe.

« Toute notre vie nous avons cru être jumelles, et là... on n'est même pas sœurs. Juste demi-sœurs. »

Cette perspective l'attristait énormément.

« Ça ne change rien pour moi, » tenta de la rassurer Agathe.

Zoé songea alors à sa mère et à Regina, qui étaient demi-sœurs mais qui n'avaient jamais accordé d'importance à ce détail insignifiant.

« Pour moi non plus, » confirma t-elle. « Mais... tout sera différent, maintenant, hein ? »

« J'imagine. »

Mais ça faisait déjà cinq ans que tout était différent.

« Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être faire nos recherches séparément, » dit Zoé. « Ça nous donnera le temps de réfléchir. »

Ça ne lui plaisir pas de procéder ainsi mais c'était comme ça comme les choses étaient censées se passer : c'était ce qui était écrit dans le testament, il en serait donc ainsi. Zoé pensa avec regrets au lieu indestructible qui était censé la lier à Agathe... ne risquait-il pas de se rompre ? Ou était-il trop tard ?

« Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ? »

« Évidemment, » assura Agathe.

Alors Zoé se leva et agita la main en guise d'au-revoir. Elle ne savait pas très bien où elle allait, ni ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout était si flou...

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au Granny's et elle décida d'entrer. Elle s'installa seule à une table pour y réfléchir tranquillement quand Lily et sa mère Maleficient firent leur entrée. Avisant sa présence, les deux femmes la rejoignirent.

« Zoé ? Nous pouvons nous installer avec toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle en se poussant.

Un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Tandis qu'elles s'installaient, Zoé comprit qu'elles se faisaient le récit de leur journée. Maleficient avait passé son après-midi à tailler ses rosiers avec l'aide de Snow tandis que Lily, qui travaillait à la crèche de la ville, devait faire face à une épidémie de rhume.

Zoé envia leur complicité. Si seulement Zelena était encore vivante, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu avoir ce genre de discussion avec elle, quelques années plus tard...

Elle observait Lily pensivement avant de se rappeler quelque chose à son sujet.

« Lily ? » lança t-elle, profitant d'un blanc dans la conversation.

« Oui ? »

« Tu... tu ne connais pas ton père, pas vrai ? »

Devinant où elle voulait en venir, elle échangea un regard sombre avec sa mère.

« Non, c'est vrai, » répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir cherché... »

Tout le monde à Storybrooke connaissait cette histoire : Lily avait été conçue lorsque Maleficient et son père inconnu étaient sous leur forme de dragon. Quand Emma l'avait ramenée à Storybrooke, elle avait entrepris des recherches qui s'étaient révélées infructueuses.

« Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir trouvé ? »

« Parfois, oui. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose à la place... »

Maleficient et elle étaient allées voir August avec l'espoir qu'il saurait peut-être quelque chose et c'était à cette occasion qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux.

« Il te manque ? »

Lily lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Eh bien... lui ne me manque pas vraiment, puisque je ne le connais pas. Ce qui me manque surtout est ce qu'il représente : une figure paternelle. Je regrette souvent de ne pas pouvoir présenter son grand-père à Annabelle... surtout depuis que Gepetto est mort. »

« Je vois... »

« Pourquoi ces questions ? » demanda gentiment Maleficient.

Zoé l'aimait beaucoup : n'ayant jamais connu ses grands-parents, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une sorte de grand-mère de substitution, un peu comme Snow.

D'une voix monocorde, elle leur apprit le contenu du testament de Zelena.

« Ton père biologique ? » dit Lily, perplexe. « Vous n'êtes pas jumelles, toi et Agathe ? »

« Non... vous ne saviez vraiment rien ? »

« Eh bien... j'avoue qu'on ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qu'on racontait en ville pendant que nous cherchions le père de Lily, » répondit Maleficient. « Ce n'est qu'après le retour d'Emma et des autres des Enfers que nous avons repris contact... mais nous ne savions rien à propos de la grossesse de ta mère. »

« Oh... je vois... » dit Zoé, un peu déçue.

« As-tu été fouiner dans les archives de l'hôpital ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui, c'est là qu'on a découvert toute la vérité... »

Mais elle repensa à quelque chose d'autre : Zelena avait été suivie psychologiquement par Archie il y a dix-huit années de cela, dans les mois qui avaient précédé sa naissance... et s'il y avait un rapport avec son père biologique ?

Lily, qui devina qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Allez, file... »

« Merci pour votre aide ! »

Elle quitta le restaurant en trombe.

.

 _« Es-tu heureuse avec lui ? »_

 _Occupée à préparer le repas avec Regina, Zelena observa Alexander par la fenêtre poursuivant Agathe et Zoé qui riaient aux éclats. Elle sourit. A cinq et quatre ans, ses filles étaient infiniment joyeuses._

 _« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, » confirma t-elle doucement._

 _Sa réponse satisfit Regina._

 _« Tant mieux, alors. J'aime te voir sourire. »_

 _Après presque quatre ans passés ensemble, aucun nuage ne venait assombrir le ciel bleu de leur amour._

 _Tout était parfait._

.

Archie Hopper habitait un petit appartement situé non loin de son cabinet. Consciente de l'heure tardive – il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures – Zoé n'hésita toutefois pas bien longtemps avant de frapper à la porte du psychiatre. Un aboiement strident la fit sursauter avant qu'Archie n'ouvre finalement.

Un dalmatien se faufila entre les jambes de son maître et sauta sur Zoé.

« Tout doux, Lucky... » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

« Zoé ? » s'étonna Archie. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Eh bien... oui, » admit Zoé. « C'est à propos de ma mère. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du psychiatre.

« Oh. Je vois. Entre donc... »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit salon chaleureux.

« Hmm... je sais que vous avez suivi ma mère il y a dix-huit ans... avant ma naissance... »

Archie n'était clairement pas à l'aise du tout.

« ...oui, c'est exact, » confirma t-il néanmoins.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Et ne me sortez pas le coup du secret médical, je vous en prie... c'est très important. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec mon père biologique... »

Le psychiatre grattait pensivement Lucky derrière les oreilles et soupira longuement.

« Je suppose que tu insisteras jusqu'à obtenir des réponses... bien... tu devrais passer à mon cabinet, demain matin. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »

« Oh. Très bien. Merci... »

Elle quitta l'appartement troublée mais satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une piste solide.

.

 _« On aurait peine à croire qu'elles n'ont pas le même âge, » fit remarquer Alexander en observant Agathe et Zoé. Âgées de huit ans, elles faisaient leurs devoirs sur la table de la cuisine où Zelena et lui les observaient discrètement depuis le salon._

 _Celle-ci lui jeta un regard étonné avant de sourire tristement._

 _« Tu l'as toujours su, pas vrai ? Depuis la première fois où tu les as examinées, à l'hôpital... »_

 _« Oui. J'imagine que tu avais de bonnes raisons... »_

 _Son ton laissait entendre qu'il n'attendait aucune explication. Pourtant, Zelena lui en donna une :_

 _« Le père d'Agathe était un homme bon... celui de Zoé, en revanche... »_

 _« Il t'a fait du mal ? » s'inquiéta Alexander._

 _Zelena acquiesça douloureusement._

 _« Plus que tu ne peux imaginer... »_

 _Avisant sa mine horrifiée, elle entreprit de le rassurer :_

 _« Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Tu es là. »_

 _« Je te rends heureuse ? »_

 _« Très. »_

 _Il lui effleura la joue et conclut tranquillement :_

 _« C'est le principal, alors. «_

 _._

Un peu plus tard, lors du dîner, elle ne prononça pas un mot, l'esprit occupé par ses questions. Qui pouvait donc bien être son père pour que sa mère ait voulu lui cacher son identité à tout prix ?

Quelles flammes avaient donc consommé son cœur, puis son esprit, laissant son âme ravagée ?

Elle allait entrer dans sa chambre quand elle croisa Agathe qui sortait de la salle de bains.

« Alors ? » lança Zoé. « Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête approbateur et elles restèrent en place un moment, les yeux tournés vers le sol, incertaines de la manière de se comporter à présent.

« ...ce sera bientôt terminé, hein ? » hasarda Zoé.

« Oui. Bientôt. »

Les deux sœurs se séparèrent alors et entrèrent dans leurs chambres. Assise sur son lit, Zoé observa attentivement la chevalière en argent.

Pourquoi le mot _Enfers_ y était-il gravé en grec ? Se pouvait-il que la bague appartienne à son père biologique ?

Ruminant de sombres pensées au sujet de cet homme si mystérieux, elle s'endormit difficilement.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva de cendres.

Elle se leva aux aurores le lendemain matin avec la ferme intention de sécher les cours. Comme si elle aurait été en état de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, de toute façon... Ni Regina, ni Agathe n'étaient levées lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison. La chaleur déjà étouffante pesa sur elle mais elle se rendit d'un pas décidé jusqu'au cabinet d'Archie.

Le psychiatre, qui allait en vieillissant, ne consultait plus que rarement et Zoé avait entendu dire qu'il allait bientôt prendre sa retraite, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Heureusement, il n'y avait encore personne : elle n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Bonjour, Zoé, » la salua t-il avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte un dossier rempli à ras-bord de notes diverses mais il n'en fut rien : à la place, il lui apporta une série de cassettes et un vieux poste de radio.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas très moderne, mais j'ai toujours été vieux jeu... » s'excusa t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle en soupesant une des cassettes dans sa main.

« Ce sont les enregistrements de mes séances avec ta mère. »

« Oh... » fit-elle, presque émerveillée.

« Je... comment dire... ce qu'il y a là-dessus, n'est pas... facile à entendre. Je ne peux que te conseiller de... »

« Je m'en doute, Archie. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, » le coupa t-elle.

« ...très bien. Veux-tu que je te laisse seule ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine... vous savez déjà ce que c'est, de toute manière... »

Craignant ce qu'elle allait entendre, Zoé se mit à écouter la première cassette.

 _« Bien, Zelena. Commençons. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »_

 _« Je... »_

 _Silence._

 _« Prenez tout votre temps. »_

 _« C'est... c'est à propos de lui... »_

 _« Qui donc ? »_

 _« Vous le savez bien... lui... »_

Nouveau silence.

 _« Ne m'obligez pas à prononcer son nom, s'il-vous-plaît. »_

 _« Bien entendu. Nous ferons comme vous le sentez. Y a t-il une raison qui vous pousse à me parler de lui ? »_

 _« Eh bien... je... j'ai découvert hier que je suis enceinte. »_

 _« ...je vois. »_

Silence.

 _« Votre sœur est-elle au courant ? »_

 _« Oui, bien entendu... »_

 _« Que ressentez-vous ? »_

 _« Je... »_

Bruits de sanglots.

 _« Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à en parler... au revoir... »_

Bruit de coupure.

Les yeux brillant d'émotion d'avoir entendu la voix de sa mère, Zoé demeurait perplexe lorsqu'elle mit en route la deuxième cassette.

 _« Nous pouvons y aller, Zelena. »_

 _« Désolée d'être partie précipitamment la dernière fois. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je comprends. Êtes-vous prête à en parler, à présent ? »_

 _« Oui...oui. »_

Silence.

 _« Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

 _« A propos de votre bébé ? »_

 _« Oui. Je sais à peine être mère et... »_

Silence.

 _« … il s'agit de_ son _bébé. »_

 _« Je vois. Vous avez donc peur de ne pas réussir à l'aimer parce qu'_ il _est son père ? »_

 _« Exact. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas prendre de décision à votre place, Zelena. Néanmoins, je peux vous aider à y voir clair. Tout d'abord, il ne s'agit pas que de son bébé... c'est aussi le votre. »_

 _« Je sais... »_

 _« Dans l'hypothèse où vous le garderiez, avez-vous l'intention de lui parler de son père ? »_

 _« Jamais de la vie. Son nom serait banni de nos vies. »_

 _« Que pense votre sœur de ceci ? »_

 _« Elle... elle dit qu'elle me soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Mais... et si je n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme il faut ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux... »_

 _« Aimez vous Agathe ? »_

 _« Que... bien entendu ! »_

 _« Pourtant, vos rapports avec son père n'étaient pas idéaux... »_

 _« Que... c'est différent ! C'était moi la méchante de l'histoire... Robin était la victime... »_

Silence.

 _« Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, Zelena. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »_

Bruit de coupure.

« Robin ? » lança Zoé, prise au dépourvu.

Archie ne fit aucun commentaire. Le père d'Agathe s'appelait donc Robin... mais qu'est-ce que Zelena avait pu lui faire ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention de Zoé : visiblement, son propre père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien...

De plus en plus anxieuse, elle saisit la troisième cassette.

 _« C'est bon, Zelena. »_

 _« Je... j'ai réfléchi avec ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois... et j'ai pris une décision. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Oui. J'ai l'intention de le garder. »_

 _« Je vois. Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper, je me trompe ? »_

 _« ...non. Je ne veux pas que quiconque pose de questions sur son père, et surtout pas le bébé. J'ai donc trouvé une solution. »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« J'ai l'intention de le faire passer pour le jumeau d'Agathe. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Ils n'auront même pas un an de différence... elle deviendra indétectable avec le temps. Je leur raconterai que leur père est mort. Ils n'apprendront jamais la vérité. »_

 _« Cela implique donc que vous ne parlerez pas de Robin à Agathe. »_

 _« En effet. C'est plus sûr. »_

 _« Qu'en pense Regina ? »_

 _« ...je vois bien que ça ne lui plaît pas, mais... elle m'a promis de ne rien dire. De garder le secret. »_

 _« Je vois. »_

Silence.

 _« Il y a autre chose, aussi... »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Je fais des rêves, depuis quelques jours... des cauchemars, plutôt. »_

 _« A quel sujet ? »_

 _« Je rêve de lui. »_

 _« Depuis quand ? »_

 _« ...depuis que j'ai décidé de garder le bébé... »_

 _« Hmm... »_

Silence.

 _« Pensiez vous à lui, avant cela ? »_

 _« Parfois... mais j'essayais de ne pas le faire. Je le chassais de mes pensées. »_

 _« Il semblerait que votre décision soit la cause de ces rêves... comme si votre inconscient refusait que vous refouliez la vérité plus longtemps. »_

 _« Mais combien de temps cela va t-il durer ? Je ne veux pas penser à lui ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui... »_

 _« Je l'ignore, Zelena... je suggère que nous nous revoyons dans deux semaines pour faire le point. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à vous confier à votre sœur, ne restez pas seule. »_

Bruit de coupure.

Livide, Zoé enserra la dernière cassette avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité, maintenant.

Mais il le fallait...

 _« C'est horrible... ces cauchemars ne s'arrêtent pas... »_

Bruits de sanglots.

 _« Calmez-vous, Zelena. Vous dites que vous rêvez encore de lui ? »_

 _« Chaque nuit... »_

 _« Ça va vous paraître très difficile, mais j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez ce que vous voyez dans ces rêves. »_

 _« Eh bien... d'abord, il... il m'embrasse... puis il s'écarte de moi et je m'enflamme. Et il me regarde brûler en éclatant de rire... »_

 _« Je vois... »_

 _« Vous pouvez m'aider ? »_

Soupir.

 _« Ce que je pense, Zelena, c'est que tant que vous continuerez à le tenir à l'écart de votre esprit... il continuera de vous hanter. »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Je pense qu'il faut que vous acceptiez la place qu'il a occupée dans votre vie et qu'il s'agit de père de votre futur enfant. »_

Silence entrecoupé de pleurs.

 _« Mais je ne veux pas l'accepter... je veux qu'il parte... après tout ce qu'il a fait... c'est le Dieu des Enfers et il a tué Robin... »_

Silence.

 _« Je le sens partout sur moi, dans mon esprit... ses mensonges m'ont brûlée de l'intérieur... me brûlent encore de l'intérieur... »_

Sanglots.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été_ violée _. »_

 _« Calmez-vous, Zelena... nous allons prendre un moment... »_

Bruit de coupure.

Zoé se redressa, tremblante de partout.

Son père était le Dieu des Enfers.

Son père avait tué le père d'Agathe.

Son père était un meurtrier.

Archie posa une main sur son épaule comme pour la soutenir.

« Je... je ne comprends pas... de quels mensonges parle ma mère ? »

« ...ils ont vécu un mois ensemble après le retour de votre mère et des autres des Enfers. Il semblerait qu'il lui ait fait croire qu'il l'aimait pour s'emparer du contrôle de la ville. »

Zoé fondit en larmes.

C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

« ...c'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Ma mère n'est plus revenue vous voir après ? »

« Si. Mais elle a insisté pour que je n'enregistre plus les séances... c'était trop difficile pour elle. »

Ne sachant que dire, Zoé hocha la tête entre deux crises de larmes.

Comment allait-elle regarder Agathe en face, maintenant ?

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'elle fit ses adieux à Archie et quitta le cabinet presque à reculons. La vérité ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait changé d'avis, elle voulait revenir en arrière pour ne plus avoir à y faire face.

C'était impossible, bien sûr.

La chaleur l'étouffa lorsqu'elle remonta la rue. Était-ce ça, ce que Zelena avait ressenti ? Cette sensation d'avoir la peau qui s'enflamme ?

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'école primaire, elle s'arrêta pour y jeter un œil. C'était l'heure de la récréation et elle aperçut Snow qui surveillait ses élèves dans la cour. Elle décida alors d'aller lui parler.

Poussant le portail, elle s'avança en repensant avec mélancolie à l'époque où elle et sa sœur étaient à la place de ces enfants insouciants. Époque révolue et perdue à jamais.

« Bonjour, Snow, » dit-elle en la rejoignant sur le banc où elle s'était installée.

« Oh, bonjour Zoé, » la salua t-elle. « Belle journée, non ? »

« Hmm... j'imagine... »

Elle inspira :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Hadès ? »

Snow la dévisagea les yeux exorbités.

« Comment... »

« J'ai tout découvert. Je... je sais qu'il est mon père. »

L'institutrice la dévisageait gravement.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Fort heureusement, elle sembla décider qu'il était trop tard pour lui mentir.

« Quand nous sommes allés chercher les prisonniers aux Enfers, nous sommes aussi partis à sa recherche pour mettre un terme à ses crimes. Mais il était introuvable. Comme s'il était... parti. »

« Personne ne l'avait vu parmi les prisonniers ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Les yeux humides de larmes, Zoé laissa Snow la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, ma chérie... tout va bientôt s'arranger... je te le promets... »

C'était trop tard pour ça.

L'incendie dans son cœur était trop grand pour être maîtrisé, à présent.

.

 _« Les filles, venez ici. »_

 _Intriguées, Agathe et Zoé abandonnèrent la partie de cache-cache qu'elles allaient commencer quand Zelena les appela. Intriguées, elles s'installèrent dans le fauteuil en face de leurs parents._

 _« Nous devons vous révéler quelque chose, » dit Alexander en jetant un regard à Zelena._

 _Celle-ci avait longuement hésité à ce sujet. Les filles avaient une dizaine d'années, maintenant, elles étaient en âge de comprendre... mais elle craignait que leur apprendre qu'Alexander n'était pas leur père biologique change quelque chose dans leur relation. Elles l'aimaient tellement..._

 _« Agathe, Zoé, vous savez que je vous aime très fort, n'est-ce pas ? » commença Alexander._

 _Les petites acquiescèrent._

 _« Je vous considère comme mes filles, vous le savez ? Bien, bien... mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas votre vrai père. »_

 _« Comment ça ? » s'alarma Agathe._

 _« Eh bien... » intervint Zelena. « Votre vrai père est mort peu après votre naissance. »_

 _« Moi, je ne suis arrivé qu'après. Mais ça ne change rien, vous comprenez ? »_

 _Bien qu'un peu perturbées par cette information, Agathe et Zoé semblèrent plutôt bien le prendre et se jetèrent dans les bras d'Alexander._

 _« Mais tu es quand même notre papa, hein ? » lança Agathe._

 _« Évidemment... je vous aime. »_

 _« On t'aime aussi ! »_

.

Zoé s'était rendue près de l'étang de la ville où elle observait son reflet dans l'eau claire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels traits elle tenait de son père maintenant qu'elle savait... probablement ses cheveux, d'un blond foncé, et ses yeux aussi, qui étaient plus sombres que ceux de sa mère et d'Agathe.

Elle observa la chevalière avec une répulsion nouvelle. Maintenant, elle savait que c'était celle de son père... le H gravé sur l'onyx et l'inscription _Enfers_ prenaient tout leur sens, à présent...

Zoé avait l'impression d'être coincée. Que faire, maintenant ? Zelena voulait qu'elle retrouve Hadès, mais comment faire puisque celui-ci avait disparu dans la nature ?

Refusant de s'avouer vaincue, malgré le dégoût que son géniteur lui inspirait, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du notaire Gregory Eldingar. Lui qui semblait être au courant de tout en savait peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire...

Elle le trouva occupé à consulter des dossiers. Il ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de sursauter lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur son bureau avec force.

« Oui, Zoé ? »

Elle détacha sa chaîne et la jeta devant lui. La chevalière tomba sur le bois dans un tintement sonore.

« Je sais tout. Je sais qui est mon père. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. »

Gregory la dévisagea sans mot dire.

« Et je pense que vous le savez aussi. Ma mère vous l'a dit, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit, le jour de sa mort, à l'hôpital. »

Elle prit son silence pour un assentiment.

« Que savez-vous de lui ? Vous lui avez forcément parlé, quand vous étiez aux Enfers... »

Il se contenta de soupirer.

« La vérité est un brasier. Une fois allumé, rien ne peut l'arrêter. C'est ce que vous avez dit, vous vous rappelez ? Alors aidez-moi... ne le laissez pas brûler indéfiniment. »

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau fermé à clé et en tira un petit écrin qu'il lui tendit.

« Ouvre-le. »

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit une chevalière identique en tout point à celle que sa mère lui avait léguée, à la différence prêt qu'un Z était gravé sur l'onyx et une autre inscription sur le contour – ουρανός.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Mais une part d'elle connaissait déjà cette réponse.

« Ciel, » répondit Gregory.

« Mais... mais alors... »

Elle ne s'y connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup en matière de mythologie mais la vérité explosa devant elle comme un feu d'artifice.

« Zeus ? » lança t-elle, abasourdie.

« En effet. »

« Comment est-ce possible ?! »

« Mon frère m'avait fait prisonnier avec ma femme en utilisant le Cristal pour me priver de mes pouvoirs. »

« Vous aviez prétendu être enfermé aux Enfers depuis des années ! »

« C'était pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. »

Un autre détail attira alors son attention.

« Alors... Melina, c'est... »

« Héra, oui. »

Sentant que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, Zoé se laissa tomber sur la chaise avant de s'évanouir.

« Vous saviez depuis longtemps ? Que j'étais la fille d'Hadès ? »

« Non. Comme tu l'as deviné, ta mère me l'a révélé sur son lit de mort. »

« Et elle, elle savait qui vous étiez ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Zoé eut l'impression de prendre feu encore une fois. C'était beaucoup trop... il y avait trop de choses à encaisser.

« Mais Regina savait, hein ? »

« Elle l'a deviné assez rapidement. Elle n'a rien dit à personne. »

« Des secrets, encore et toujours des secrets... »

Elle se mura dans le silence.

« Il faut que je le retrouve. Vous savez où il est ? »

« Non. Mais je pourrais te guider jusque là-bas... »

« Comment ? »

Pour toute réponse, il sortit d'un tiroir un petit flacon contenant une potion bleutée.

« Une potion de localisation, » devina Zoé. « Mais elle ne fonctionne qu'avec... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevalière d'Hadès.

« ...un objet appartenant à son propriétaire. »

Elle saisit le flacon et partit sans un autre mot.

.

 _« Tu ne parles jamais aux prisonniers qui étaient aux Enfers avec toi, » remarqua Zelena en voyant passer Gregory et Melina Eldingar accompagnés de leurs deux fils._

 _« Nous étions dans des cellules séparées, » lui apprit-il. « Je ne les voyais jamais. Et puis... je n'aime pas y penser. C'est du passé, pour moi. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Je comprends. Pardon d'avoir abordé le sujet. »_

 _Il l'embrassa sur le front pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Près de l'étang, Agathe et Zoé jetaient des miettes de pain aux canards. Même si elles avaient douze ans passés – enfin, onze dans le cas de Zoé – c'était encore une de leurs activités préférées._

 _« As-tu songé à avoir un autre enfant ? » demanda Alexander._

 _« Eh bien... pas vraiment... » répondit Zelena. « Pourquoi ? »_

 _Gêné, il haussa les épaules._

 _« Tu aimerais avoir un enfant avec moi ? » insista t-elle._

 _« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il tranquillement. « Nous ne sommes pas si vieux. »_

 _Elle l'embrassa tendrement._

 _Cette idée lui plaisait._

 _Un enfant issu de leur amour véritable._

 _._

Agathe vint la trouver après un dîner qui s'était déroulé dans un silence morbide.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle quand Zoé lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Elle lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« Ouais... comme tu dis... »

Elles échangèrent un sourire compréhensif avant que Zoé ne referme la porte.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la chevalière dans une main, le flacon dans l'autre.

Demain, elle brûlerait les derniers mensonges.

Demain, il n'y aurait plus que des cendres.

.

 _C'était le jour de Noël. Une atmosphère festive régnait chez Regina. Il lui fallut des trésors de patience pour convaincre les enfants de se tenir tranquilles le temps qu'ils faisaient la traditionnelle photo de famille. Zelena observa Agathe, Zoé, Neal, Gabrielle et Sebastian s'amuser avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux d'un air attendri._

 _Alors que Regina allait servir le repas, Alexander se leva et se racla la gorge._

 _« J'ai une annonce à faire. »_

 _Et il tendit la main à Zelena. Intriguée, celle-ci se leva. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque Alexander s'agenouilla devant elle._

 _« Zelena, » commença t-il. « Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. J'aime Agathe et Zoé de tout mon cœur, et bien que ce soit déjà le cas... j'aimerais que nous formions officiellement une famille. »_

 _Il sortit alors un écrin de velours et l'ouvrit, révélant une bague sertie d'améthystes._

 _« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »_

 _Les larmes aux yeux, elle parvint à sourire malgré sa gorge serrée par l'émotion._

 _« Oui... bien sûr que oui... »_

 _Sous les applaudissements du reste de la famille, elle saisit elle-même la bague pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment magnifique._

 _Elle fut encore plus touchée en remarquant l'inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau avant de le passer à son doigt._

A toi pour toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà le fin mot de cette histoire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue si vous êtes arrivés jusque là et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par les dernières révélations.**

Marie : Hé oui, Zeus ^^ Ta théorie est très intéressante... tu vas vite savoir ce qu'il en est !

* * *

 **Embrasement d'Hadès**

oOo

Il était tôt ce matin là quand Agathe se mit au volant de sa voiture – cadeau de Regina pour ses dix-huit ans – et consulta une dernière fois l'adresse indiquée sur le bout de papier qu'Emma avait réussi à dénicher.

Elle partait pour Boston.

Elle allait retrouver Alexander Kolasi.

Elle allait rencontrer son père adoptif.

Agathe s'assura de ne pas avoir oublié le dessin représentant des flammes que sa mère lui avait confié. Elle ne voyait toujours pas son utilité mais au point où elle en était...

Déterminée, elle démarra et quitta Storybrooke.

Il lui sembla qu'une traînée de feu la guidait.

.

S'assurant que Regina n'était pas dans les parages, Zoé s'installa dans sa voiture et déposa son dessin sur le siège passager. Avec précaution, elle déposa la chevalière d'Hadès dans la paume de sa main et renversa un peu de la potion que Gregory Eldingar – ou plutôt, Zeus – lui avait donnée.

La bague s'éleva aussitôt et vint flotter devant le pare-brise.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle démarra. Il suffisait de suivre la bague.

Bientôt, elle le retrouverait.

Hadès.

Son père biologique.

Le cauchemar de sa mère. Celui qui avait mis le feu à son cœur et à son âme.

Elle quitta Storybrooke sans peur, ni regret.

Derrière elle, Zoé laissait une traînée de cendres.

.

Regina comprit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un horrible pressentiment l'habitait depuis la veille, qui se confirma quand elle remarqua l'absence des voitures de Zoé et Agathe devant la maison.

Elles avaient fini par comprendre.

La vérité leur apparaissait comme un flambeau qu'elles étaient parties retrouver. S'habillant rapidement, elle se rendit en vitesse au cabinet de Gregory Eldingar.

Dès qu'il la vit entrer, celui-ci compris.

« Elles sont parties. »

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« J'ai donné une potion de localisation à Zoé hier. »

« Que... pour retrouver _Hadès_? »

« J'ai reçu un appel d'Emma, hier, » poursuivit-il en l'ignorant. « Elle a retrouvé l'adresse d'Alexander Kolasi pour Agathe. »

« ... »

« Le moment est venu. »

Gregory se leva alors et invita Regina à le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Allons-y. Elles ne doivent pas être parties depuis bien longtemps. »

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter et monta dans sa voiture. Tous deux avaient un dessin à la main.

Il était temps que les derniers mensonges se consument.

.

 _Zelena, le cœur enflammé par la joie, attendait Alexander de pied ferme._

 _Elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer._

 _Ne tenant pas en place et comptant les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre de l'hôpital, elle faisait les cent pas dans la maison. Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, elle entreprit de faire un inventaire de ce qu'il y avait dans les tiroirs de l'armoire du salon._

 _Elle se figea lorsqu'elle en extirpa un objet familier._

 _Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle s'embrasa._

 _._

Au terme de quatre longues heures de trajet qui lui parurent interminables, Agathe parvint enfin à destination. Impressionnée par la circulation dans les rues, elle qui n'avait connu que le calme de Storybrooke, elle se gara devant l'immeuble où habitait Alexander.

Pourtant, elle hésita de longues minutes avant de sortir de sa voiture et joua avec la bague aux améthystes.

D'après ce qu'elle avait vu sur les photos, sa mère avait l'air très amoureuse de lui... Qu'avait-il pu lui faire pour qu'elle le jette hors de sa vie, jusqu'à retirer tout souvenir de lui à ses filles ?

Prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait à deux mains, elle remit la bague à son doigt, attrapa son dessin et avança à grand pas vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Alexander habitant dans un quartier tranquille, aussi ne croisa t-elle personne. Renonçant à prendre l'ascenseur, elle gravit les marches jusqu'au dernier étage et s'arrêta devant l'appartement portant le numéro 666.

Elle allait frapper quand une voix familière l'appela.

« Agathe ? »

.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Zoé ne rencontra pas de difficulté à suivre la chevalière mais trouva le temps long tandis que les heures défilaient. Il était plus de midi quand elle entra dans la ville de Boston.

Elle en fut étonnée. Elle aurait imaginé qu'Hadès se cacherait dans un coin perdu des États-Unis et pas dans une ville aussi peuplée.

L'anneau la guida jusque dans un quartier tranquille avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. De plus en plus intriguée, elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Flottant dans les airs, la bague la guidait toujours et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Zoé allait rencontrer son père.

Un assassin qui avait détruit sa mère et n'avait laissé qu'un tas de cendres derrière lui.

Mais il fallait qu'elle avance... elle y était presque...

S'agrippant à son dessin, elle trouva le courage de mettre un pied devant l'autre et suivit la bague dans les escaliers.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en arrivant au dernier étage en apercevant la chevelure rousse de sa sœur devant la porte d'un appartement.

« Agathe ? »

.

Agathe sursauta.

« Zoé ? » qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Mon père biologique habite ici. »

Elle lui expliqua alors comment la potion de localisation l'avait guidée jusque là. Agathe n'y comprenait rien.

« C'est impossible. C'est ici qu'habite mon père adoptif. Notre père adoptif... Alexander. »

Agathe entreprit d'expliquer à sa sœur ce qu'elle savait de lui : qu'il les avait élevées depuis leur plus jeune âge, que Zelena était très amoureuse de lui et qu'ils s'étaient fiancés mais que, pour une raison inexplicable, il était parti du jour au lendemain et comment on leur avait pris leurs souvenirs.

Zoé pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Tu dis que ton père biologique habite là ? Qui est-ce donc ? »

Agathe pâlit à son tour quand Zoé lui révéla la vérité sur le Dieu des Enfers.

Celui-là même qui avait tué Robin, son père biologique.

« Et tu dis qu'il habite ici ? » murmura Agathe. « Il doit y avoir une erreur. »

C'était forcément une erreur.

« La magie m'a amenée ici, » rétorqua Zoé dont la voix avait commencé à trembler. « L'adresse que t'a donnée Emma doit être fausse... Alexander doit avoir déménagé... »

Ça devait être une erreur. Il fallait que ce soit une erreur.

Agathe avait peur de comprendre.

Elle crevait de trouille à l'idée de comprendre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme apparut.

.

Zoé dévisagea longuement l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la peau bronzée et les yeux verts. Si elle ne le reconnut pas, le visage d'Agathe s'éclaira.

« Alexander Kolasi ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en les observant mais acquiesça.

Il les reconnaissait, Zoé le voyait.

C'était donc bien le père adoptif mentionné dans le testament. Zoé fut saisit d'un doute, l'espace d'un instant.

Rien qu'un instant.

Elle posa les yeux sur la chevalière. Celle qui appartenait à Hadès. Son propriétaire.

La magie l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

La magie ne mentait jamais.

« Hadès ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il sursauta.

Et Zoé vit toute la vérité dans son regard.

« Je crois que vous devriez entrer. »

.

 _C'était une chevalière argentée ornée d'un onyx sur lequel était gravé un H._

 _Elle avait déjà vu cet objet, des années plus tôt, au doigt d'un autre homme._

 _Un homme qui l'avait brûlée et réduite en cendres._

 _C'était impossible. Ça devait être impossible._

 _Il fallait que ce soit impossible._

 _Mais Zelena avait compris._

 _La vérité explosa comme un volcan en éruption._

 _._

Alexander dévisageait les deux adolescentes qui entraient sans prononcer un mot. Une fois arrivées dans le salon, elles se plantèrent au milieu de la pièce et le fixèrent à leur tour.

Même après cinq ans sans les voir, il les avait reconnues du premier coup. Elles n'avaient pas changé.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Cette apparence mensongère n'était plus nécessaire, désormais. Les filles savaient qui il était.

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blonds et ses yeux prirent une couleur bleue.

Il peina à soutenir le regard de braise d'Agathe et Zoé.

« Zelena est morte, » lâcha Agathe. « A cause de toi. »

Cette annonce transforma son cœur en torrent de flammes.

Il brûla de l'intérieur.

« On ne se souvient pas de toi, » reprit Zoé d'une voix tremblante. « Elle nous a pris nos souvenirs. »

Les flammes grandirent encore. Une langue de feu s'enroula autour de son cœur et brûla, brûla, brûla...

« Zoé ? Agathe ? »

Une autre voix familière retentit.

Regina passa la porte, suivie par un autre visage qu'Hadès aurait préféré oublier.

« Hadès, » le salua froidement le nouveau venu.

« Zeus, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Agathe parut étonnée de cette révélation mais resta de marbre.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » lâcha Zoé.

Elle lui tendit un dessin qu'Hadès saisit, perplexe.

Il représentait des flammes. Il se perdit un instant dans leur contemplation et fut surpris quand elles disparurent pour laisser place à des mots.

« C'est... c'est une lettre. »

« Lis-là, » ordonna Zoé.

Les flammes redoublèrent d'ardeur quand il reconnut l'écriture de Zelena.

« _Lettre au père biologique_

 _Je t'écris en brûlant,_

 _Ces flammes, je souhaite encore qu'elles te consument, qu'elles te brûlent vif et qu'elles ne laissent qu'un tas de cendres._

 _Je t'ai aimé. Passionnément. Un amour si brûlant qu'il m'a dévoré l'âme._

 _Puis la vérité._

 _Horreur. Colère. Douleur._

 _Trahison._

 _Je t'ai vu partout, ai senti ta présence autour de moi, en moi, comme une prison de flammes impénétrable._

 _J'étais une statue de glace et toi, tu m'as brûlé l'âme._

 _Je fondais de l'intérieur._

 _Par deux fois tu m'as trahie. Par deux fois, l'amour s'est embrasé._

 _Cette lettre t'a été remise par ta fille biologique._

 _Notre fille à tous les deux._

 _Née du brasier de la haine que j'éprouvais pour toi._

 _Bientôt, t'embraseras toi aussi, et tu te tairas._

 _Mais même le silence ne peut éteindre un brasier._

 _Zelena,_

 _Pour qui tu n'as laissé que des cendres._ »

Hadès tremblait quand il acheva sa lecture.

C'était dur. Beaucoup trop dur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits : Agathe lui tendit un autre dessin.

Pour la deuxième fois, les flammes se changèrent en mots.

Allait-il encore brûler ?

« _Lettre au père adoptif_

 _Je t'écris en pleurant,_

 _Ces larmes, je voudrais qu'elles apaisent l'incendie de mon cœur, qu'elles l'éteignent à tout jamais, qu'il ne soit plus un brasier incandescent de douleur._

 _Je t'ai aimé. Plus que tout au monde. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, mon âme. Tu m'avais toute entière, j'étais à toi pour toujours._

 _Mon amour pour toi brûlait en moi comme une flamme pure et rassurante._

 _Et puis la vérité._

 _Larmes. Incompréhension. Agonie._

 _Trahison._

 _Je t'ai jeté hors de ma vie mais tu n'es jamais vraiment parti : je t'aimais, je t'aimais à en crever, et la flamme s'est changée en torrent de lave._

 _Après le cœur, tu m'as brûlé l'esprit._

 _Les flammes le ravageaient de l'intérieur._

 _Mais par deux fois, je t'ai aimé. Par deux fois, l'amour m'a réchauffée._

 _Cette lettre t'a été remise par ta fille adoptive,_

 _Celle que tu as aimée comme si elle était de toi._

 _Élevée dans la flamme heureuse de l'amour._

 _Ne laisse pas la flamme se changer en cendres, cette fois._

 _Les larmes peuvent éteindre le plus ardent des brasiers._

 _Zelena,_

 _Pour qui tu n'as laissé que des flammes._ »

Hadès n'était plus le seul à trembler, désormais. Zoé et Agathe étaient au bord des larmes et Regina laissait librement couler les siennes.

Elle sortit un dessin de son sac.

Une autre lettre.

« _Lettre à Regina_

 _Ma chère sœur,_

 _Je t'écris pour te remercier._

 _Pendant toutes ces années, tu as su garder mon secret, celui-là même qui brûlait en toi, qui te rongeait de l'intérieur._

 _Le temps des mensonges doit finir de s'embraser. Il est temps._

 _Tu peux ouvrir la Boite de Pandore, à présent._

 _Merci pour tout._

 _Zelena,_

 _Pour qui tu as tant fait._

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Puis, Regina tira de son sac une petite boite ouvragée et introduit dans la serrure une clé dorée.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une vague de magie déferla sur eux.

.

 _Zelena sursauta quand Alexander – non, Hadès – rentra._

 _Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle se recula comme s'il l'avait brûlée – mais c'était le cas, non ?_

 _« Je sais tout, » dit-elle, livide._

 _Elle lui montra la chevalière et observa sa réaction. L'éclair de culpabilité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux confirma ce qu'elle redoutait._

 _« C'était toi, alors ? Depuis tout ce temps... »_

 _La lave déferla, brûla, extermina tout sur son passage._

 _Il n'y aurait pas de cendres, cette fois._

 _Le feu brûlerait à jamais._

 _« Tu ne t'es jamais enfui des Enfers... tu t'es fait passer pour un des prisonniers... »_

 _« Zelena... »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _Elle recula pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui._

 _« Tu m'as menti... depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as fait que me mentir... »_

 _« Non, Zelena, écoute... j'avais menti, la première fois... mais pas cette fois. Je t'aime, je te le jure... »_

 _« Je ne te crois pas. »_

 _Le feu poursuivait sa course dévastatrice. Il enflammait tout, l'amour, la joie, l'affection._

 _Il n'y avait rien à sauver._

 _« Je ne te crois pas... tu es un menteur... tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur et un assassin... »_

 _L'hystérie la submergea._

 _« Va t-en. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Va t-en ! Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Sinon... je dirai à tout le monde qui tu es et ce que tu as fait... Va t-en ! »_

 _._

Zoé manqua de s'étouffer sous le flot de souvenirs qui la happaient.

Elle connaissait la vérité. Enfin.

Elle fixa Hadès – où était-ce Alexander, maintenant ? - sans comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Son père biologique.

L'assassin du père de sa sœur.

Celui qui l'avait vue grandir et l'avait aimée.

L'homme qui avait réduit sa mère en cendres.

Les images si différentes qu'elle avait de lui ne s'accordaient pas et pourtant, ne faisaient qu'une.

Haine, amour, haine, amour.

Devant elle, le père biologique s'était tu.

.

 _Regina ne comprit rien de ce que lui racontait Zelena._

 _« Où est Alexander ? »_

 _« Parti... »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je l'ai chassé. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir... »_

 _Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état. Pas même quand Hadès avait transformé son cœur en tas de cendres._

 _« Aide-moi, Regina... je suis enceinte... »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _« Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas le garder... je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... »_

 _Elle sombra dans une litanie étrange._

 _« Les filles... ne doivent jamais savoir... je leur ai pris leurs souvenirs... »_

 _Zelena lui tendit un petit coffret ouvragé._

 _« J'ai la clé. Je ne l'ouvrirai jamais. Tu dois garder le secret... tout le monde doit garder le secret... »_

 _« Zelena ?! »_

 _« Il m'a brûlée, brûlée, brûlée... »_

 _Ce furent ses derniers mots._

 _Elle n'en prononça plus d'autres jusqu'au jour de sa mort._

 _._

Agathe eut le souffle coupé lorsque le souffle magique la frappa.

Un raz-de-marée déferla dans sa tête.

Elle se souvenait.

De tout. Absolument tout.

Elle regarda Alexander – non, Hadès – d'un œil nouveau.

Son père adoptif.

Le meurtrier de son père.

L'homme qui l'avait élevée et aimée.

Celui qui avait embrasé sa mère.

Elle le regardait et luttait pour empêcher ces deux images qu'elle avait de lui de coexister. En vain.

Que ressentait-elle, maintenant ?

Comment appeler ce mélange de haine et d'amour ?

Devant elle, le père adoptif se mit à pleurer.

.

 _Regina tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né qui braillait à plein poumons._

 _Zelena n'avait pas prononcé un cri de tout l'accouchement. Rien n'avait su la faire réagir._

 _Les flammes brûlaient son esprit et l'enfermaient dans une prison infernale._

 _Regina trembla._

 _Elle voulait aimer ce bébé, elle le voulait vraiment. Elle voulait être capable de lui donner une famille._

 _Mais c'était trop difficile._

 _C'était bien trop difficile et elle avait promis de ne rien dire._

 _Elle le donna à une infirmière et se détourna._

 _._

Hadès se taisait. Et pleurait, aussi.

Comme l'avait prédit Zelena.

Agathe et Zoé lui avaient tellement manqué... désormais, elles le haïssaient autant qu'elles devaient l'aimer.

Était-ce seulement possible ?

En retrait, Zeus avait un dessin dans sa main.

Une lettre, encore.

La dernière.

« _Lettre à Agathe et Zoé._

 _Mes filles,_

 _Vous êtes mes lueurs dans ce monde d'obscurité._

 _La vérité flamboie, maintenant. Vous savez tout._

 _Le brasier de la haine brûle peut-être en vous._

 _Tout comme celui de l'amour._

 _Hadès et Alexander ne forment qu'un. Les dissocier est impossible. Haine, amour, il vous faut choisir._

 _Je peux peut-être vous y aider._

 _Vous n'êtes pas que deux, dans cette tragique histoire._

 _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Dans mon silence, j'ai emporté avec moi un autre secret si bien gardé par Regina._

 _Je portais un enfant._

 _Enfant du mensonge, enfant de l'amour._

 _C'est à vous de choisir._

 _Regina sait où se trouve votre petit frère._

 _Il ne connaît ni cendres, ni flammes._

 _La suite dépendra de vous._

 _Rien n'est plus beau que d'être ensemble._

 _Je vous aime, ne l'oubliez jamais._

 _Votre mère,_

 _Pour qui vous étiez tout._ »

Le choc de la révélation percuta Hadès comme une boule de feu.

Zelena était enceinte quand il avait disparu de sa vie.

Elle portait un enfant. Leur enfant.

Enfant du mensonge.

Enfant de l'amour.

Regina fondit en larmes et courut enlacer ses nièces.

« Je suis désolée... elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire... elle ne souhaitait pas le garder et moi... je ne pouvais pas... c'était trop difficile... »

Zoé et Agathe la rejoignirent dans ses larmes.

Hadès et Zeus se dévisageaient en silence. Puis, Zeus lui fit un petit signe de tête et quitta l'appartement.

Tout était dit. Ils étaient quittes, à présent, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Agathe et Zoé s'écartèrent de leur tante et se plantèrent devant lui. Il n'osait pas croiser leur regard.

Haine ou amour ?

Il avait été leur père. Il les avait aimées.

Mais il leur avait menti, aussi.

Ses mensonges avaient embrasé Zelena.

Quelle fleur pouvait pousser sur ses cendres ?

Doucement, avec hésitation et maladresse, Agathe et Zoé passèrent un bras autour de lui. Il leur rendit leur étreinte.

Ni amour, ni haine.

Pardon ?

La fleur de l'espoir.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber.

.

 _Regina se tenait au chevet de sa sœur mourante._

 _Zelena parlait. Elle parlait._

 _C'était incroyable et d'une tristesse infinie, parce que Regina le savait, elle s'était laissé mourir, rongée par le chagrin, dévorée par des flammes imaginaires, mais malgré tout elle ne voulait pas partir en silence._

 _Gregory Eldingar, le notaire - ou plutôt Zeus - entendait ses dernières volontés._

 _Elle leur révéla tout. Alexander. Hadès_

 _« Vous saviez, » jeta Regina à Gregory. « Vous saviez tout, depuis le début. »_

 _« Je m'en doutais, » admit-il. « Mais je n'étais pas sûr... »_

 _Regina décida qu'elle le haïrait à jamais pour ça. Pour avoir gardé un tel secret. Pour ne pas être intervenu._

 _Zelena tendit deux grandes enveloppes à Gregory et serra la main de sa sœur._

 _Lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie disparût de son regard clair, elle souriait._

 _Elle partait avec l'amour et laissait la haine derrière elle._

 _._

Anatole jouait tristement avec son ours en peluche.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il n'aimait pas l'orphelinat. Ici, les murs étaient gris, les règles trop strictes, les visages tristes. Le petit garçon de cinq ans regardait avec peine les autres enfants être adoptés les uns après les autres. Lui, il n'avait personne. Personne ne voulait de lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, il serra plus fort sa peluche contre lui.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. La directrice de l'orphelinat apparut.

« Anatole ? Des gens voudraient te voir... »

Elle s'écarta. Les yeux écarquillés, Anatole regarda entrer cinq personnes qui occupèrent tout l'espace de sa petite chambre.

Deux jeunes filles, l'une rousse, l'autre blonde, vinrent s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Bonjour, Anatole, » dit doucement la rousse. « Je suis Agathe. »

« Et moi, Zoé. »

« Tu as une jolie peluche... »

« Elle s'appelle Fleur, » précisa t-il.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard attendri.

Intimidé, Anatole reporta son attention sur les autres. Une femme brune aux yeux chocolat le fixait avec émotion.

« Il ressemble à Zelena... » murmura t-elle à l'homme sur sa droite.

L'homme qui avait les yeux gris et les cheveux bruns acquiesça pensivement. Il poussa en avant l'autre homme qui les accompagnait, qui était blond aux yeux bleus.

« Va lui parler, mon frère. »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, l'homme s'accroupit devant lui.

« Bonjour, Anatole. Je m'appelle Hadès... et voici ma famille. »

Une étrange chaleur se répandit en lui tandis qu'Anatole dévisageait ces inconnus qui lui souriaient. Une famille... comme ça devait être bien...

« Est-ce que... est-ce que ça te plairait d'en faire partie ? »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le petit garçon en resta bouche-bée.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai... mais ils étaient là, devant lui, bien réels...

Une famille.

« Oui... beaucoup. »

Et il se jeta dans les bras d'Hadès qui le serra contre lui avec émotion.

Son fils.

Un enfant de l'amour.

Regina, Gregory, Zoé et Agathe en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

Anatole ne serait ni cendres, ni flammes.

Il serait espoir.

Parce que rien n'était plus beau que d'être ensemble.

* * *

Contrairement au reste de l'histoire, qui reste relativement peu changé par rapport à la première version, ce chapitre-ci a presque été entièrement réécrit. La fin originelle devait être bien plus tragique... j'espère que celle-ci vous a plu.


End file.
